Old wings and torn dresses
by DragonViper
Summary: A fallen angel that was kicked out of heaven for going to Alagaesia.Many years later she's hiding away in a small village disguised as a Healer. Brom asks her to help him get a Eragon the Vardon. And on the way they meet new people and maybe a new dragon.
1. Prologue

**MURTAGH/OC**

**Summary: This is about an fallen angel that was kicked out heaven for going to Alagaesia and interfered (Helped) with the Dragon riders. She helped them to plot against the king. Now many years later, she's hiding away in a small village disguised as a Healer. Brom asks her to help him with a very unexperienced blue rider. **

**A/N: I only own the OC characters, not the ones that Christopher created. This is my first story on . I'm also on quizilla. **

**Old wings and torn dresses**

Prologue

"Melantha. You always seem to be the one with the ideas, why not mention something?" The gold rider Oromis said, he was getting restless. Galbatorix orders the forsworn to find riders not already pledged to him, he order them to torture them and see that they join his dark forces. If not, they are...lets just say taken care of In a messy way.

"Fight back!" Melantha stood opposite Oromis leaning against an oak table. Brom and other ridrs she didn't know were also there. Melantha had beautiful white wings that was shaped as an eagles, only white and larger. Melantha wore a dark purple Elvish style dress, that had black sleeves worked in dark purple patterns. The front and back of the top part of the dress was dark purple with black patterns sewn into it; with black down the sides. Her skirt was torn at the bottom that revealed her ankles and another 4 inches of bare pale legs, It was dark purple also with a black net at the front, also worked in patterns, at the top of her skirt the black net started about a centimetre away from each hip, and it got wider as it down to the bottom of her torn dress. The torn net and dark purple fabric didn't match, it was some net was longer then the purple fabric, or the fabric was longer then the dress, either way the one was not that much longer then the other.

She wore only one black slipper, like past worn-out, some of the fabric had completely left the shoe in some places, her bare foot which was her right foot and dried mud at the bottom, mud had made it to places on her dress to, her arms and half-way sleeves and the bare parts of her legs.

Her left slipper had dried mud on the bottom also. "You have plenty of riders and other warriors at your disposal to rip that newly-crowned dark king from his place!" Melantha died when she was 26 years old during a time only remembered in dust-covered books, she was remembered in folklore and myths for her skills, ideas and heroic deeds. She died while fighting off a huge minotaur named Grishnak, through the swamps off on the small island of Nfa (Yes its on the map). They say that the swamp was swallowed up by the ocean.

"How do you expect us to do that!" one of the other riders shouted at her, he was Elve with a strange ear, he had long brown hair falling down his back, he had a scar going down his right cheek, a wound he had gotten from being confront by a member of the forsworn. He was quite a handsome man other then that scar. Melantha and him, Galathil, they had secret history, but she ended it because she knew it wouldn't work with a angel and an Elve. He secretly still loves her but never shows it, and she definitely still had feelings for him.

"Come on. Your all riders here -well most of you are anyway-! All of your dragons can contact one another, atleast that's what I learned back when I was alive."

"She's right, but Melantha?" Brom asked

"Yes?"

"Can you please help us! I have a feeling that this would be the biggest war -next to the the war between dragons and Elves- in Alagaesia History" He sounded urgent, he and everyone else in this big stone room knew that she could not, even now her helping them with to defeat the new-crowned king, was against the 'code of the angels'. Infact the code states that she is not even allowed down here.

She looked towards the light-marble flooring underneath her feet; with sorry written throughout her face.

….Battle Time....

Dragons flown in the sky, burning enemy troops on the ground and in the sky.

Galathil watched the clear painful scene before him through his window, while he was trying to tie up the thick, rough leather cords on the back of his neck that held up a leather breastplate, he could see that he would struggle with tyeing the cords at the bottom the metal breastplate that would need tyeing tightly around the bottom of his back. His dragon, Therinshord, -a mighty gray dragon, with

sharp-piercing white teeth and talons, the membrane between the bones of his wings were also white-

watched amusingly as his rider struggled.

Both ground troops ran into each other and fought on the ground. Flames and smoke covered the plains.

Galathil felt a soft touch on his hands that were still trying to tie the cords behind his neck. And the soft extra hands tied it for him. He dropped his hands slowly and turned to see a dark brown haired woman with pale skin and in a white and silver dress, that was torn at the bottom, she wore one worn at slipper, and dried mud was splattered on her dress and bare skin. The dress and the shoes and mud, were the identical to what Melantha was like earlier. The womans white wings seemed to glow in the dark room.

She looked at him with a pair of amazing bright green eyes that just screamed that she came from the strange lands of Illium. Melantha's hair came to her shoulders and was layered and textured in menacingly ways, but her face and eyes read that she was sorry for everything, not just for the war.

They stood close to one another, Galathil slowly put Melantha's hand on his shoulder and rested both hers and his upon it. He stroked her cheek with his free hand. "You never before cared about the stupid code. Why did you kill such a wonderful thing between the two of us?" He asked, quietly, but still urgently. He hugged her closely, he had to bend down his neck to his rest head on her shoulder, and she had to go on her tiptoes so she could look over his shoulder so she could tie the bottom cords of the breastplate to his body then she rest her hands on his back. She didn't want to let him go to battle, possibly die, and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. But that way they could be together without breaking any rules

She his her head, she moved her head so her forehead was softly against his neck. "I'm dead, therefore I cannot live, and loving you is certainly living," He broke the hug so could look her in the eyes, he now stood straight and she stood her true height looking up so they could have a lovingly stare eye-for-eye.

"You have a battle to fight, don't let thoughts keep you back from destroying the enemy," She picked up his hands and placed something cold in his hand. "If you die, die with honor and love, with this-" he opened his hand to reveal a purple diamond cased in silver, on the edges and back. She didn't stop talking while he gawked at the gift he just received "-in hand, I came here personally to place it in your sword, Aiedail," she whisper the words meaning "The morning star," Her left hand trailed down his his back and side and lowered upon the pommel then on the grip, Galathil's hand snapped up and held down the rain guard so she couldn't unsheathe Aiedail, he didn't look away from her eyes though, his eyes and face tougher then what they was before. Galathil knew there was a hole in his pommel, waiting for a gem that held energy which would help him with magic.

The sounds of violence and death from both men and dragons and other races alike filled the air, along with fear and a tanging taste every time someone drew and breath. Melantha went back one step and watched as he looked away to place the purple diamond in the pommel, after he done that he looked up at her again. Neither one touched the other, he now watched her, but she didn't watch him, she watched the scene going on outside the window. "I never stopped loving you, you know," His voice was soft, but the words came out strange and so he then cleared his throat.

She looked at him with hunger for something he didn't know off; filled eyes "I know," She gave a small smile, "same here," He smiled back at her now and stepped forward, so they now stood close and he had one hand playing with the smallest layers of her dark brown hair. His hand went down to the back of her neck and the small force he gave made go on her tiptoes again and he pressed his lips against hers, Melantha's arms went up and around his neck while he held her by waist and neck. He felt her smile so he deepened the kiss.

The double wooden doors to the room burst open and violent strong winds -as if angry- came rushing through it, Therinshord growled towards the door, the two snapped apart and stared towards the double doors that were banging against the walls. The wind wrapped itself around Melantha and she disappeared, and when she did so it the angry wind, now the wind had gone the double doors swayed aimlessly, causing the hinges to creak.

….Heaven....

Melantha was getting shouted at for the last time, she going to be punished big time.

The heavens circle sat on light stone thrones behind tall desks, the one in the middle had the highest desk, he was the high judge. The high judge spoke always in kingly tones no matter what "Melantha, you have been found guilty for interfering with the living. Also you are charged to loving a member of the living community, how do you plead?"

Melantha replied in a harsh tone towards the man "Guilty," The jury and the judges gasped, but the high judge smugly watched the woman in the torn dress that was lower then everyone else. She couldn't see any reason why the man was even allowed past the golden gates let alone ranked to high judge.

Whispers arose from the jury as they thought of a suitable punishment. Then a tall well-built man wearing white robes like every other jury member, the man had strawberry blonde hair spoke with a strong voice "The punishments towards Melantha shall be.....clipped and immortality."

_Clipped? Mean no more wings? This can't happen to me! _Her mouth hung open and a look for mercy strode upon her face and guarded all thought and feelings. "Never to the one she loved again," Tears now threated to burst threw the shield, "Melantha Blackstone …..is banished!"


	2. Journey to Furnost

**MURTAGH/OC & ERAGON/ARYA**

**Summary: This is about an fallen angel that was kicked out heaven for going to Alagaesia and interfered (Helped) with the Dragon riders. She helped them to plot against the king. Now many years later, she's hiding away in a small village disguised as a Healer. Brom asks her to help him with a very unexperienced blue rider. **

**A/N: I only own the OC characters, not the ones that Christopher created. This is my first story on but I'm also on quizilla. **

**Old wings and torn dresses**

**Chapter 1 – Journey to Furnost**

"Why are we going there?" Eragon asked, he was some new-found rider Brom had discovered in Carvahall, he rode a strong blue dragon named, Saphira. To Alagaesia's own bad luck, Eragon is very unexperienced.

"I'm trying to find an old friend of mine," Brom said getting quite aggravated. Brom sat by the camp fire cooking a deer they had found lying on his practically dead anyway. Eragon stood leaning against Saphira's large body looking at a section of a map called Furnost that was circled with old black ink.

"Who is it?" Eragon's curiosity was enough to put the calmest Elve in a bad mood. Eragon folded up the map and sat on the opposite side of the fire to Brom as Brom repiled

"A woman," He said flatly as he stirred bits of broken meat in a pot above the fire, along with vegetables and water that turned a soft brown looking colour from the spices he had added to the stew.

"ooh, do you love her?" Eragon eyebrows raised with a grin on his face, _God he's so stupid, _Brom thought.

"You know, A man can know a woman without loving her. And yes I do-" Eragon's grin went wider and he held his breath waiting for more information "-as a sister," Eragon groaned loudly, not only because he just made a complete fool of himself, in front of Brom and Saphira. He also groaned because he would have to put up with another Brom, but this time a woman, even worse. Eragon thought women were confusing and not worth the time.

Furnost, unfortunately was near Uru'baen, so the trio had to be extra careful. "Is she going to help us?"

"Yes, let's just say she knows these lands -and beyond- more then she knows herself," Brom then handed Eragon some stew in a wooden bowl, and he got some for himself and while they eat in silence , Saphira started to the flap her wings and she darted in the sky. _Saphira, where are you going?_

Eragon thought his dragon all a bit urgently and she replied, _hunting, don't get so worried Eragon, I'm not abandoning you, little one. _

_Oh. _Saphira felt an emotion of embarrassment, which made her chuckle to herself as she flew between trees, Eragon felt embarrassed yet again for thinking the wrong the thing. Eragon's eye shifted towards Brom's saddle-bags. There was a sword hilt sticking out of one of the compartments and the wrapping had gone from the hilt. It was not Zar'roc, because Zar'roc was on floor next to Brom, ready to use when danger striked.

The unknown sword looked strange to Eragon, the pommel was silver, not gold, and had what looks like a purple diamond placed within it, the grip was wrapped tightly with dark purple fabric for maximum grip, and also the cross-guard was silver, the cross-guard was shaped as a dragons head at either end, and the cross-guard was detailed fully and finely so the silver looked like silver dragon scales.

Brom noticed what Eragon was looking at. The wind blew and more of the woolen-wrapping fell that revealed about two inches of a silver sword, the sword was engraved with white patterns, Eragon looked at the revealed blade and noticed that it wasn't patterns, but symbols.

Brom took out his pipe and filled it with good Carvahall Tabac and lit it. Without even looking at Eragon or the strange sword Brom said looking deeply in to the flames and the thick dark gray clouds of smoke rise towards the stars, Brom spoke as if the movements from the fire and smoke told him to say,

"Those symbols, Eragon" Eragon's mind was snapped away from the sword as Brom spoke, and Eragon listening intently, hoping that Brom would teach him of why the strange was hidden away, and was only shone by chance, or maybe the wind wanted to. "The symbols belong to a dead language," Eragon became even more interested, more of the ancient language perhaps? "Long dead that all have forgotten, a language even older then the ancient language,"

Eragon became confused "But why would such an old language be written on a sword that looks like it was forged last week?" It was true, the hilt and the blade was so clean, it glistened from moon and star light.

"Because the sword is nearly as old as the language," Brom said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That blade has seen so much blood. And caused most of it-" Eragon cut him off before he could finish,

"But the sword looks as if it belongs on show!" Eragon protested

"Are you going to let me finish or are you just going to keep interrupting?" Brom said, tin that tone was he always used, like the one he used when Eragon asked what he did to light the fire about two weeks before. Eragon kept his mouth shut as Brom continued "As I was saying-" He interrupted again by the sound of Saphiras wings blowing and the strong winds caused by them blowing the blankets and light stuff around camp and almost putting out the campfire. Brom looked fed up and raised to hands in line with his chest and looked to sky in defeat and half shouted "Any more!?" Saphira had a dead bear in her claws and she placed it on the floor after she landed gracefully behind Eragon, _Sorry... _Saphira thought to Eragon and Eragon mentioned

"She says sorry," Eragon had a amused tone splattered all over the serious one. Saphira started to rip in the bears flesh, she didn't care if she ate light brown fur along with her meat. After a few seconds of Brom glaring at Saphira, which she didn't care or notice, And Eragon found it quite amusing.

So Brom continued

"That sword was created in a time only remembered in dust-covered books that you can find in the deep shadowed corners of the oldest library. The swords latest name is in the ancient language, which was given to the sword by a gray rider named Galathil. The name it has now, which is Aiedail" Eragon mouthed the swords name "Before it was something of this dead language, I don't know it. It was yielded by a hero named, Melantha, A powerful woman, known for for ideas, skills and adventures. They say she created that sword with her bare hands, but the diamond wasn't placed in to it until Galathil went to war against the empire along with the other Varden and many other Riders. Now it's late, get some sleep," he sighed and Eragon got up and and Brom motioned him and give him the now dirty bowl, so Eragon did and placed his blanket rolls by the fire and crawled into them, Brom just sat there watching the wind blow the fire and smoke into cool smooth motions, Eragon flew asleep, when Saphira finished with her meal of a whole bear, she disposed the skeleton of the creature of the other side of the river by a small cave.

…...**Furnost**.....

Furnost was a small village, smaller then Carvahall for sure. When Brom and Eragon got to the front gates they were stoped by two guards dressed in a uniform not of the empire, their helmets looked like bells but with a section cut out for their faces, they both carried their helmets under their silver-armored arms, they both wore the full pack of silver armor, but was missing the armored legs and big metal boots, instead they wore normal brown farmer breeches and thick leather traveling boots. Both had two swords each, one either side of their hips, their armor was battered as if hit with a hammer several times, along with their shields that looked like it was made the same shape as a wine glass, only larger, both shields had gold rearing lion in it wearing a crown made of thorn branches which was decorated by red roses, the teeth and claws of the beast was also, like the roses upon the crown.

The shield as well was battered, they were both the size of the heavy built men chests, both shields leaned against the mens legs, one had a arrow threw it, the colours of the fletchings were the colours of an Urgals arrow

They both had spear-pointed lances and when Brom and Eragon came near, the once straight lances went together in a cross so the two mounted couldn't pass. The lances were long, came to about the height of Brom head while he was mounted on Snowfire. One the soldiers spoke in a tight storng voice "State your business!" the one who spoke look up to Brom and other look up to Eragon, they both came to Eragon shoulders while he was mounted, _wow big men..._

Brom replied "We are enemies of the empire, you have nothing to fear," Eragon looked at him as if he was crazy and out of his mind. Brom nodded his head towards Eragon. And Eragons eyes wided in shock as the one who spoke took two long strides towards him, the other one took a step side-ways so he stood in the middle of entrance with lance straight up in the air. The soldier that walked to Eragon roughly grabbed Eragon's left hand and removed the fingerless glove and stared in awe at the gedwey ignasia on his palm.

Saphira darted out of the surrounding forest with teeth barred as she flew towards to her rider. The two soldiers dropped their lances and unsheathed their swords -two each-and shook with fear in one quick motion,

The two quickly regained control from the surprise and sheathed their swords. Saphira landed behind Eragon roared loudly at the soldiers, the soldiers gave the result as Brom did. Saphira still had her teeth bared, she was about to attack, Brom quickly leaned backwards to Eragon and said urgently "Tell her calm down! This is the safe place we can actually trust with our secret before we reach the Varden! Saphira would be safe here. Tell her to stop!" _Do as he says_

Saphira did, but reluctantly, she stopped baring her teeth and she stood tall as if it the misunderstanding never happened.

Brom dismounted and Eragon followed, the one that stood between the gates leaned back and whistled quickly and two stable boys came running out, when they noticed Saphira, the stopped stunned and laughed in awe and relief. The grabbed the reins of the soldier that had spoken and took the horses inside. When they got inside the gates the soldier by the gates gave them to silver coins each. And they nodded and took the horses away towards the stables.

The soldier that saw Eragon's palm handed his glove back him, and Eragon snatched it back off of him. The soldier spoke, "We have an underground dragon hold for your dragon, rider," His accent was strong, which said we came from Uru'baen. He pointed towards a cave that was man-made in a huge hill in the centre of the village "There," Saphira flapped her wings to gather wind and she flew up into the air and in a few seconds she landed outside in the cave and poked her head through into the dark hole, she never took her head out again, but strolled in there as if there was a lot of comfort placed within the underground dragon hold.

Brom took a step toward the soldier and said "We are looking, Meris Raven-sword, is she here?"

The soldier nodded and with the arm had his helmet underneath he stretched it out towards a large house, is was the second largest house in the village. The biggest one belonged to the lord and lady of Furnost and their big family. Turns out these two soldiers were twins, and sons of the lord and lady.

Brom walked through and Eragon followed close to his side, the two brother regained their posts in between the gates, blocking the entrance completely.

All the buildings with the small village was made of large bricks, all tall but skinny houses, each one with about two or three stories, all with tiled roofs. Some with market stools out front all selling good quality goods for an amazing cheap prices. All had customers buying something or just browsing. The villagers looked happy and in peace. The were shouts and conversations talking about Saphira, but just calling her the blue dragon. The were street performers from musicians to jugglists to story tellers.

There was only one Inn which was also the only Tavern, and they had a blonde haired big blue eyed girl singing soft soothing words to the rhythm of a large golden harp and skinny hook nosed man was playing.

But they walked straight pass it and to the a large house, this house, the Inn and the Lords house were the only ones that were their own buildings, every other building was attached to the next. The house they were seeking had all sorts of herbs, flowers, and a tree that grew oranges. On the huge front garden right next the fence was a green house, inside was more plants that grew in pots instead of the ground, most of them grew all sorts of berries. The green house door however was shut and locked with a rusty iron lock.

The green house didn't get in the way of the front door or anything else growing in the front garden. The house itself was about a 100 yards away from the front gate, Brom open the front gate and strolled over the cream circle tiles, all had a piece missing where the next one seemed to over lap it, the piece s was missing so the path was straight and didn't have any random bumps in it. Eragon followed and Brom knocked on the red painted door. The wooden frames around the windows were also paint red, so was the metre tall fence that surrounded the property. The house was two stories but not skinny like the rest of them, it was a fat house....(Lol fat house XD)...the golden door holdle went down and a beautiful woman answered, her bright-green eyes that said she wasn't from around here went wide when she saw Brom, Her hair was a dark brown and cut in to all sorts of menacing layers and textures.

She wore a dark blue dress made from soft fabric and it was sewn up and embroidered with thick white thread. The dress was short enough to show her dark blue slippers. She wore a silver chain belt that hung loosely from hip to hip.

Brom smiled at her and smiled back and they pulled each other in to a hug.

"Please come in," She opened the wide enough after they broke embrace and asked them to come in. When they got in she told them to put their saddle bags and belongings by the door. -They took off their belonging from their horses before the stables boys took them away- And she motioned to sit the large green corner sofa (I'm British get over it XD) and she sat down on a green single that was next to the corner sofa. The large light marble fireplace was in front of the sofas and was lit. The smell the flame gave off was some strange herbs. The whole place smelled of herbs that were placed in bottles or jars, all with tops -some covered completely away from the light- was carelessly around the whole house, on every surface within the building. If it wasn't covered in things filled with different herbs or dried fruits it was scrolls and paper filled with writing. The oak table that stood in th way of the sofas from the fireplace had a bowl of dried fruits and herbs mixed together; placed in the middle, and on the section of table closest to the single chair had a paper on it and that had writing on it, there was a large puddle of black ink that had came from the fallen over ink pot at the top of the page. The feathers on her feather pen had gotten stained with ink, but ink on it had changed to a dark purple colour.

"So sorry for the mess. I was so into my work when you knocked on the door I jumped and knocked over the ink pot," She said with a bit of a forced small laugh as she tidied up the oak table. She got up and got a wet cloth and she whipped up the ink on the table while Brom had picked up the soaking paper and feather pen. "Cheers," She mumbled in a nice tone as she took them from Brom's hands and placed them a dry place on the table.


	3. not so private discussions

**MURTAGH/OC & ERAGON/ARYA**

**Summary: This is about an fallen angel that was kicked out heaven for going to Alagaesia and interfered (Helped) with the Dragon riders. She helped them to plot against the king. Now many years later, she's hiding away in a small village disguised as a Healer. Brom asks her to help him with a very unexperienced blue rider. **

**A/N: I only own the OC characters, not the ones that Christopher created. This is my first story on but I'm also on quizilla. And All the characters and places belong Christopher but the OC Characters like Meris (Melantha) And Galathil and the way I made the description of Furnost differently then what Christopher probably did so...Anywho....oh my...My friend got me into the Anywho!! Curse you ANGIE!! oh and I'm very sorry for any typos or mistakes I might make. **

**Old wings and torn dresses**

**Chapter 2 – Not so private discussions**

"So," the woman smacked her hands on her knees before she continued talking "What's your name?" She must have been talking to Eragon, well since she already knows Brom and was looking at him with those kind green eyes.

It took a few seconds for Eragon realize this, "Oh...uhh...errmm.." His mind felt dizzy from being so many things that smelled wonderful, terrible and something a bit in between.

"Don't hurt yourself," She said amusingly. Brom answered for him.

"His name is Eragon," Brom was lounging on the back of the sofa as if he lived here.

She leaned forward and held out her hand for him to shake it and he shook while that she said "And I'm Meris-"

"Raven-sword, I know," Eragon finished, as soon as when she rested her bottom back on the soft green sofa a angry/urgent knocking came from the door. Meris sighed in a way frustrated way and the way her face was that said she knew exactly who it was and was fend up because of them, Brom found it funny and started chuckling lightly under his breath.

Meris pulled herself up and walked out of the sitting room that they were in, and opening the red door and a tall yet kinda plump man with gray wispy thin hair came marching in frustrated and stalked into the sitting and sat on the single sofa that Meris was recently in, Eragon thought he hear Meris mutter while smiling randomly out the door "Why come in Mr Ondoher, sit down on seat Mr Ondoher," her left her face to an annoyed expression and turned and walked closing the door with her foot.

She stood in the doorway of the sitting room. And she talked to Mr Ondoher like she has told him this many times.."Look Mr Ondoher, we've been through this....many....many times – so many times I've lost count- okay, there is nothing wrong with you," Then she said to herself, to quietly for anyone to hear "But maybe your head,"

"Excuse me?" Mr Ondoher leaned forward on the chair and stood up bulking out his chest....for some strange reason.

"Mr Ondoher, you know that doesn't work on anyone," The man's chest sagged and placed his hands on his hips and his face changed to an odd expression.

"Why am I here?" He said unknowingly, as if he just woke up in some strange place, his arms dropped to his sides, only then did Eragon realize that Meris had disappeared somewhere.

"Ermm..Sir...Don't mean to rud-" Brom clasped a hand over Eragons mouth to stop him from speaking anymore, he gave Eragon a strong warning look and gave the strange man a grin an a wave who watched curiously,

"Just ignore my..err....nephew...Evan, he's not very bright," Brom put a hand over each of Eragon's ears -but Eragon could still hear clearly- and he leaned forward toward the man and whispered "He was dropped on his head when he was a very young," Brom nodded then so did Mr Ondoher and placed a finger to his lips and went -shhh-.

Just then Meris name through the sitting room door -which was painted green on the inside and red on the outside- and she held a small bottle in her hand, and the contents looked like dry seaweed, and she strolled to the back of Mr Ondoher and had a firm grip on his arm as she led the old man out of the sitting room and out into the hallway she but the bottle his hand and instructed that he took one piece everyday and not to forget she opened the red front door and led him out waving to the old she said bye and shut door and the man could say anything.

When Meris slumped back down in her single sofa Eragon turned to Brom with a raised eyebrow and quoted

" 'dropped on his head' ??"

Brom looked at him at him with an amused look "Yeah, you must of that why the back of your head is so flat," Brom smiled and tapped Eragon on the back of his head. Brom noticed that Meris was watching was a slight smile and she sat up.

Eragon noticed something when he and Brom was strolling through the village, so he asked Meris "Where is everybody?" Both Meris and Brom looked at him a quirked eyebrows. He cleared his throat and continued "Well, I mean it's quite a small village, but there are less people here then I thought there would be, I mean, theres no women – apart from you, of course,huh- and no children,"

The fire within the fireplace crackled, but the scent that rose from it before was fading, Meris got up and took something the size of her palm which was dry and dark blue and threw it the fire while she spoke "Well, as you probably know, Furnost isn't exactly popular with the empire lately-"

"Did the king slay them?" Eragon interrupted and sat up with outrage that such a monstrous events can happen right under someones nose,

"Does he always do this?" She to Brom while pointing at Eragon, Brom nodded and said dryly

"All to much,"

"Well as I was saying before-"

"Careful something doesn't interrupt you a second time, it's very annoying," Brom said as he sat up and rest his back against the soft back on the green corner sofa and rested his arm on the arm of the chair and looked at Eragon, unaware of Meris glaring and shooting mental arrows at the back of his head.

"Yes, it's very annoying..." she was smiling in a strange way that said she was in fact annoyed "Anyway, the women, children and half of the men have fled to the Varden, I received word by pigeon this morning that they have arrived and soon the rest of the villagers and the Furnost soldiers and lords will leave for the Varden also, so after when all the villagers are gone," She sighed and shook her head, "This poor little village will become the center of trade, rest stops for travelers and merchants and home to many...many rats,"

She looked longingly into the fire that no longer smelled of the herb from before, but now of a mixed scent blue berries and black berries. She tapped her index finger on the green velvet arm which she rested her dark blue sleeved slender arm rested on. Brom know grew curious "What about you?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do, as you probably know Brom....I can't go to the Varden, only the heavens above knows what will happen if I set foot the rebel soil again." Brom nodded. Eragon chirped up and cheerfully said

"I thought you were going to ask Meris for help? You know when you said that I thought you meant she was like...you know...going to come with us,"

"Cool, where are you going?"

Eragon's breath was cut short and he lowed his voice "_The varden,_"

Meris looked as if she strained to hear "What was that?"

Eragon spoke just as quietly, he didn't look at either of them that was both looking at him, he hid the side of his face way from them with his hand "_The varden_,"

"I can't hear you speak louder,"

"Ohh it's the stupid Varden!" Brom impatiently replied. His voice grew softer as he addressed Meris "We really need your help, _I really_ need your help. You can cover your face or something when we come across the Varden, Please I," He looked at Eragon then corrected himself "_We_, need your aid, not only in your directions but with your knowledge of herbs and poultices and also your skills with a bow and sword."

He was practically pleading, Meris looked from Brom to Eragon then back to Brom "Fine, only if you don't boss me around," She spoke in a serious tone, then she smiled and so did Brom, I_'m guessing I'm missing a part of both their lives. _Eragon thought both started laughing, as if at some memory they were part of and not Eragon. _Well of course not, this is the first time meeting the woman!_Eragon shouted within his own mind, him mentally shouting and all the scents were giving him a headache.

"Well, young Eragon, your body must be filled with fatigue that needs to be....errmm....out" She said as she pushed him out and down the hall through the yellow tiled kitchen and into another hall with Brom struggling behind carrying all there things apart from the strange sword Him and Eragon had talked about two days ago. They came to wooden stairs that that fitted by a rich red soft carpet like the hallway on the ground floor and the hallway on the first floor. She still pushed/urged him down the corridor not listening to his wild protests and ignoring his flapping arms. For a small slender woman -that came to the height of his nose- was actually very strong, Eragon felt foolish, he was being pushed around -literally- a big house a woman.

The woman looked very young; young enough to be Brom daughter she looked like she was in her late teens or early twenties. She budged him into a thick plain wooden door that was glossy brown with a gold door knob and she opened it and the room was larger then he suspected, it was larger then his room back in his burnt down house all the way north in Carvahall.

There was a medium sized window overlooked Meris beautiful well cared for back garden; was on the left hand side of the door, the flooring looked like polished wood, there was a cream fur rug -Meris mentioned that the rug was actually fake- in the centre of the room which had the two thick dark leather-looked legs of the bed on it, the bed was just a bit bigger then a single, not double though, it had thick cream quilting which was folded at the top to reveal that it was a soft dark brown underneath, there was two pillow cases resting at the top of the bed -covering a thick soft feather pillow each-, the bottom one was a simple cream colour with design at all, the top was a soft dark brown, -the same brown as the underneath of the bed quilt cover- which was embroidered with fancy patterns and elaborate curves with a thick cream thread. The bed had a dark leather-like headboard like the legs which Meris called 'upholstered' _wow she must be rich_, Eragon thought in awe, there was a cream bed stand that looked like it was made from leather also, it had a crimson candle on it on a brown plate with a tinderbox placed on the small plate next to candle -The candle wasn't lit-

The only other furnishings in the large room was a fancy sink which looked made from marble, it had hints of gold, silver and an ivory colour in it also with a red and white pitcher filled with cold water and there was a thick bar of crimson soap the size of Eragon's palm, which was quite strange, the room looked so inviting, he smiled at the room, he thought she going to say that's where she'll be during the nights if he ever need her, she let go of his arms; but she never said what he expected her too "This will be your room tonight, you may rest here now if you want, I'll come up and wake you when lunch is ready. How does a roast sound?" When he nodded and grinned at her -This would probably be the best room he would ever stay in- Brom pointed what he carried was Eragon's and Meris picked then out of the messy pile and placed them on the bottom of the bed. "Don't worry, every single bedroom looks like this one up here, except mine, in that case it's a double bed....don't be so shocked to see not as much colour as downstairs." She smiled at him and said that Brom would be next door, her room was the one on the end on the left and the bathroom was four doors away from his on the right. With that she closed the bedroom door then Eragon noticed a cupboard door on the right side of the room, he went over to it and opened it, it was filled with all sorts of clothing and shoes, some for traveling some for formal occasions and can't forget the casual, it was a small closet that looked compressed and stuffy compared to the rest of the room, male clothing and shoes was one the right and female on the left, he the closet door and rested his back on it. Why did she want to get rid of him so fast? What are the secrets that those two are keeping? What were they playing at?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meris opened the door to Brom's room, which was right next door on the left to Eragon's room. It was the same in every sense, -it even had the closet on the right full of clothes- Brom just dropped his belongings on the floor and and stepped out the room without a second glance, since Meris didn't let go the door knob, she shut the door and when she did she crossed her arms beneath her breasts and looked at Brom sternly. Brom had never seen her pretty young face so stern before, "What the hell, 'We need you please help??' Brom whats going on with you?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon heard the sound of Meris' voice outside near his door, he quietly tip toed towards the door and pressed a ear against the glossy door and listened, he could hear them, even though it was muffled through a thick door.

"Mel, listen, I need help, I thought I could do this but I can't," _Mel??_

"I remember the last time I tried to help you riders," there was more muffled words that Eragon couldn't understand or make anything out of but then Meris shouted "I was kicked out of the most peaceful place ever!"

"Yes, but you weren't happy were you?" there was another pause, but this time no one spoke. "The only reason you came down as soon as you were given your own space, you missed what you did before, when people praised you if they-"

Meris cut him off "If they didn't try to assassinate me," she sounded angry, but then she spoke softer after she sighed heavily "I noticed that you have Aiedail, how come you have it and not Galathil?" She sounded calm, though there was a sad emotion in her voice that said she already knew the answer,

"Galathil, and Therinsford, both died from wounds twos day later after that battle," What battle? Isn't Therinsford the name of a village near Carvahall. "I know how much he must have meant to you, an hour before he died he told me to give it to you," Eragon heard the sounds of soft crying which disappeared probably by Brom comforting his 'young' little sister-like figure. "I'm sorry, he was a brilliant warrior, and an even better man, even a bit rough around the edges but, no ones perfect are there?" Brom voice was touched with sympathy, when he tried to lighten the mood with the edges pun Eragon heard a silent chuckle coming from Meris as she wiped a tear away.

"He was the only man I have ever trusted with my heart, I could have done something, if I didn't have an argument with the stupid circle before I went to see him, that way they wouldn't have watched me, and catch me with him," There was another pause which lasted only a few seconds "I wouldn't have gotten banished nor would I been forbidden to see him....you know what that stuck up high judge told me before I was kicked out -for what might be forever- from those gates?"

"No what?"

"He told me, 'You will return to this wonderful light filled place when the death of your true love will event, no matter how much you hurt, no matter how much pain you experience you won't die nor age along with the land you live on.'" She even made her voice deeper to sound roughly like a man "He turned around leaving at the exist that barely opened, he turned around and said 'Oh, and if you don't ever find that special someone, then you would just watch the world age and crumble while you live forever no matter how many wounds you get' Then we ordered the gates shut on me, I hate that man, you know I never did learn that mans name, if he was alive right now I would hunt him down and kill him again myself," Okay very strange conversation....

Eragon heard one pair of footsteps walk down the hall, they sounded like the slippers Meris wore, Brom must have stayed where he was, but then the soft footsteps stopped and Eragon strained to listen to what she had to say "You better get some rest Brom, I'll come wake you when I wake Eragon,"

Then her footsteps started again and descended down the stairs, Eragon heard Brom's boots take a few steps, a door opened and then was carefully shut.

The thing they said....it was like a riddle that Eragon could not understand, it was like they talked as if they knew someone might listen, neither gave no clue to what Meris was or where she came from. All Eragon knew at that moment was that the fatigue from riding the horses all day killed his muscles and that he was incredibly tired and that he should listen to the herbalist or Healer or whatever she is; advice.

**Errm....Sorry it was boring and a little strange, I was just in a strange mood today XD **

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.**

**You have no idea how hard it was for me to write that conversation at the end with Meris and Brom, I had to write it so no clues so very small clues were given so that Eragon won't know who she really is until later on XD**


	4. Strange dreams and odd shops

**MURTAGH/OC & ERAGON/ARYA**

**Summary: This is about an fallen angel that was kicked out heaven for going to Alagaesia and interfered (Helped) with the Dragon riders. She helped them to plot against the king. Now many years later, she's hiding away in a small village disguised as a Healer. Brom asks her to help him with a very unexperienced blue rider. **

**A/N: I only own the OC characters, not the ones that Christopher created. This is my first story on but I'm also on quizilla. And All the characters and places belong Christopher but the OC Characters like Meris (Melantha) And Galathil and the way I made the description of Furnost differently then what Christopher probably did. Sorry for any mistakes I have made....**

**Old wings and torn dresses**

**Chapter 3 – Strange Dreams and odd shops**

Eragon lay silently on the soft feather pillow, it took a good slow ten minutes for sleep to engulf his mind. So while he waited he told Saphira the whole conversation Brom and Meris had, and about the strange old man that paid Meris a visit earlier, what was his name? Oh thats right Mr Ondoher.

_She sounds mysterious, _Saphira replied. _Her thoughts between the Varden and the Empire could have changed over the years, we should be wary. _

_Extra wary. _After that Eragon closed their mental connection and fell asleep.

_Eragon walked slowly through a forest he far to well recognized. The spine. He had his bow and a quiver filled with arrows. He had an arrow nocked and looked ready to aim whenever there was danger._

_Eragon heard a twig snap about twenty paces to his right, he spun quickly and raised his bow and looked down the nocked arrow that was aiming at a beautiful woman with pointy ears, urban hair and a white dress, she skipped in and out of the trees, stepping on all sorts of stuff, twigs sharp stones, but it never effected her bare feet. The way her face was looked as if she didn't realize that Eragon has a arrow aimed at her. Eragon slowly lowered his bow, even though the arrow was pointing towards the ground Eragon still had the string pulled back, and he was ready to shoot at anything that meant harm._

"_Who are you?" Eragon spoke, his voice sounded muffled, as if his mouth was covered by some thin fabric._

"_Arya, princess of Ellesméra and you are Eragon of Carvahall," How did she know where he-?_

"Oi, Eragon wake you lazy boy," Came Meris' voice as she shook Eragon's shoulders. Eragon groaned and turned on his side so he wasn't facing her. Eragon closed his eyes again and breathed slightly, only to get a pitcher load of icy cold water spilled on his head. Eragon jumped up into a sitting position and wiped his freezing cold face with his wet hands to get a load of water out his eyes and off his face.

Eragon spat water out of his mouth that made his teeth hurt and chatter.

"What was that for?" Eragon said frustrated that his bed and himself was soaking wet with cold water. He looked up at Meris, she had her strangely cut dark hair up into a messy bun, and her wore a white apron around her waist. She carried the red and white pitcher in her hand and her was on her way to the basin yet again. She filled up the pitcher with more icy water from the basin and turned around and leaned on the basin and she balanced the wet bottom of the pitcher on her hip, her dark blue dress was wet at that hip now, because of the water that it had soaked up from the bottom of the pitcher.

"You wouldn't wake up, now are you going to get up and get changed....or do I have to wet you again?" She motioned to the pitcher and stood up and held the pitcher in her hands now and was taking her time towards Eragon again, every second she lifted up the pitcher more,

"I'm up, I'm up!" Eragon cried through spurs of laughter when he realized that Meris laughing also, Eragon jumped out his bed and jogged to the closet on the right, when he reached the closet door he felt a cold rush on his back and a sound of water hitting the floor, now his back was soaking as well as freezing. Eragon thought that Meris was trying to turn him into an ice sculpture. Meris was laughing and Eragon laughed with her,

When Meris had calmed down a bit she said while she headed toward the bedroom door "Hurry up and get something casual on, I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen." With that she left and hurried down the hallway and down the stairs.

They ate their roast, it was chicken, mash potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, stuffing and spiced gravy; on a yellow round table that had four chairs around, three of them was occupied. Meris had the same, but without the Chicken, Eragon asked her why and she said that she 's a vegetarian.

"Right, when we get to the Varden I will wear a scarf around my mouth and nose at all times, apart from when I'm in my room."

"Why, why must you keep your identity hidden?" Eragon asked curiously,

"as they say 'better to be safe then sorry'....don't look at me like that boy, it's just that I don't know what the reaction would be if found out I had returned, that's all," Eragon nodded and Meris smiled warmly at him. Brom may have said she was more like a sister figure to everybody when they were a day away from Furnost, but, Eragon thought that she had more of a motherly thing going on. Even though she looked young enough be he's elder sister...wait....she said earlier that she would not age with the land, she could be as old as Brom for all he knew. "After dinner you are welcome to go into town to the market," She sat next to him and placed a red velvet pouch next to his empty plate. -it was tied at the top with thick gold string.

Eragon picked up the pouch, it was quite heavy, and he untied the gold string and stared inside with awe. "There must be like 30 gold crowns in here," He never thought we would look at 10 silver crowns let alone 30 gold ones.

"Fifty actually," _FIFTY!! now I can buy a whole herd of cattle to Garrow- Oh yeah..._ "Well, thirty is for you -good guess by the way- and the other twenty is to pay the for Tristim's saddle and bridle I ordered, spend your thirty on something you need or want."

"Really?" Eragon looked at Brom who stared amusingly over his wine glass which was filled with expensive wine that came all the way from Surda. Meris nodded and Eragon jumped to his feet and ran out the dining room's door, he stopped then ran back in and drink the rest of his wine then he ran out the house. Brom and Meris chuckled at him as he left.

Before he ran out the front door he heard Meris shout "Go to the 'Ol'shack' and ask for Thad!"

As minutes turned into hours Eragon had brought himself a new pair of traveling boots. Everyone was so friendly, even though it was just a few villagers and soldiers with their bell-like helments; it was mainly soldiers. The soldiers carried those big shields with the rearing lion on it, like the twins guarding the gate. They all carried long spear-pointed lances. They all wore full body armor, unlike the twins at the gate. All the soldier went around with another three or four soldiers. All with one or two swords at hips or on back. Many actually stopped him and had a conversation of congrats or asked what was it like riding a real life dragon? Eragon liked this place.

Eragon had about 47 gold crowns and a few silver and coppers too; in the pouch, he saw a man with a big hat pulled down on his face sitting on a stool outside a foreign looking travel shop. The man looked well-built like everyone else in this place, he wore brown farmers breeches and a red coat that was embroidered and inlaid with gold; which could be suitable for any lord court. "Erm...excuse me sir?" Eragon nervously asked this lone man. The man lifted up his head and acknowledged Eragon's existence. He had dirty blonde hair falling down his face, he had intense blue eyes and Eragon realized that the man had pointed ears, and the right ear was pierced at the top with a silver ring.

"Eh, what ca' I do for yo' sir?" The man spoke in a deep voice with an accent that Eragon didn't recognize.

"I'm looking for the 'Ol'shack'" Eragon was nervous, and it showed in his voice, Eragon thought this man was strange and kind of scary.

"This do be tha' 'Ol' shack', what do yo' want boy'a?"

"Thad? Is he in?"

"I do be Thad, 'urry up boy'a, I is got eepin to catch up on!" _Pleasant man...._

Eragon made himself toughen up, this man was handsome, even though he spoke strange, Thad looked about 27, but he's an Elve, so he's probably older. "I've come to pay for Miss Raven-sword's new saddle and bridle," This name snapped up on his feet and took off his large dark brown hat and motioned Eragon inside.

Inside the shop was all sorts of things from all sorts of different cultures. As soon as Eragon walked in he saw a Riders armor/outfit upon a wooden manikin,-the manikin had a handsome face,with a scar going down his right cheek; carved into it, it was an Elve, the right pointed ear was strange, it had three holes along the edge and the ear itself was more...sharp- Eragon new it was Rider's clothes because there was a giant manikin shaped as a dragon-face, claws, scales, everything was carved into it- with all its armor on and it had clear white diamonds where the should have been. The dragon was in a fighting position behind the human manikin, claws and teeth bared, neck lowered close to the ground. The human manikin was in a fighting stance with hands up looking like they were holding a sword, but they weren't. There was a silver bow on his back and a quiver filled with gray and purple arrows filled the quiver tied to the manikins belt.

Eragon walked over to it as Thad walked behind the counter and through the door that led to a storage room out back. When Eragon reached the two Manikins he looked down and noticed that they were on a huge wooden slab that was a foot thick; he saw that the manikins and wooden slab was covered in dust, he bent down and rubbed a gold plack with his sleeve. He read the the small script that was carved into the gold.

_'Galathil, the Gray Rider, Chosen by Therinsford the mighty gray male dragon,_

_Of the death of Galathil and Therinsford death after the battle between the Empire and Varden,_

_The village of Rhũn shall now be known as Therinsford,_

_Rhũn birthplace to Galathil and Therinsford._

_(Dates unknown)'_

"Well that explains a lot," Eragon said loudly to himself, he heard a thud behind him and a rattle, Eragon got off his knees and faced the counter. He saw Thad looking over a brand new saddle and bridle. Both saddle and bridle was black and silver. Eragon retrieved the red velvet pouch from his pocket and got out twenty gold coins. He handed them to Thad when he asked for them and Eragon asked "What cultures is your stock from?"

Eragon stared around the huge shop in awe, "Oh, all sor's mate. From all 'round the worl' from Belatona to Ceris. Also from all races. Men, Elves, Dwarfs, dragons, Urgals even Ra'zac, n' tha's not it all sor's of thins from races along forgo'en. Mos' stuff washed up on tha' beach yo' know."

Eragon couldn't help but stare at the two manikins of the Rider and Dragon. Thad noticed and grinned.

"How much is the cloak?" The cloak looked warm and thick, which would him a lot better in winter then then just the clothes on his back.

"Too muc' for a li'le fa'mers boy'a," He chuckled. Eragon grew angry, he heard that before from the butcher Sloan, back in Carvahall.

"I said how much," Eragon snapped, he didn't mean to, he just did.

"9 gold and 3 silver crowns," Thad grinned again, showing perfectly white teeth, though one of his Canine teeth was solid gold.

"I'll take it, and the bow and full quiver," Eragon said urgently, he didn't want them, he _needed_ them.

"Wow boy'a you got 26 gold, 5 silver and 2 copper?"

Eragon dropped the pouch on the counter and Thad picked it up and opened it. He grinned as he spilled the load on the table and counted the lot and gave Eragon one gold coin and the pouch in change. He put a a jar to the edge of the counter and used his arm to put the money into the jar.

Thad went around the counter and to the Manikins and took off the silver bow, then the full quiver – which was brown and embroidered with silver- then the cloak, he put the cloak over his arm and the quiver strap over his shoulder and the bow in his hand and he walked back around the counter and Eragon felt the bow hit him lightly in the back of the leg and heard Thad mumble sorry. Thad placed them on the counter with Meris' saddle and bridle. Thad opened the wooden door that he went through to get the saddle and bridle and shouted "DIEM!" and he turned back to Eragon and leaned on the counter and waited. In a matter of seconds a big-built fellow with thin black hair only lining the top of his head came appeared through the door. The man had to bend down a bit to fit through the door because he was so tall. He looked muscular also and he balanced all the goods Eragon just brought onto a wooden platform with iron wheels that was underneath the counter. There was an iron pole going up for about two feet then there was a handle. Diem pulled the platform around the counter and to the side of Eragon. "Diem, mak' sure tha' get to Meris' house. Oh n' give her this le'er," Diem nodded and grabbed the folded parchment that Thad handed to him and placed it in his brown farmers coat pocket.

Diem walked at a fast pace to Meris' house, pulling the wheel platform behind, he didn't say to Eragon, so Eragon didn't say anything back. What was the point?

We got to Meris' house which was on the other side of the village, it was already dusk by the time they got there.

Diem handed Meris the letter that Thad wanted him to pass on. She thanked him and retrieved the items of the platform and put them on the floor next to the red painted front door. Eragon squeezed through Diem. Meris handed him a few silver coins, he turned to go and left. When Eragon reached inside Meris shut the door quietly and said "Well that's see what you got then,"She was cheerful, Eragon hoped that she was always like this.

Eragon showed her the new breeches he got from the tailors, the bow, full quiver and cloak-and of course the new saddle and bridle.

That night when Eragon went to sleep he _didn't_ dream of her again, must have been a one off thing. _Instead his dream looking through his own; fighting against the empire astride a bigger more stronger looking Saphira, there was a lot more riders in the air, mostly attacking each other, and burning the ground troops below. Someone shouted "BROM!" Eragon looked around and saw a gray dragon _Therinsford, _He thought, He saw a handsome Elve with a scar down his right cheek,_ Galathil, _"BROM!_ _SNAP OUT OF IT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" _

_Eragon realized for the first time who Galathil was talking to. Him. He was Brom, not himself. _

_Saphira dived down so his head wasn't taken off by a red rider, Eragon looked at him and saw a man with stubble and dark hair framing a handsome face that had no emotion to it at all. He had one black eye, the other blue, He held Zar'roc. Morzan._

_Eragon unsheathed his sword, It glowed a fierce blue, like the ocean, it had a silver grip was covered in a silver material, there was a blue gem in the pommel. _

_Saphira picked up speed using her wings and tail, dodging the enemies weapons flying up from the ground. Eragon laughed with joy when Saphira set a enemy catapult alight. Saphira rose up and up and turned and blew fire into the troops on the ground and blew up many of the newly crowned dark kings forces._

_Smoke and fire rose from everywhere. It was hard the breath, the air was toxic, the smell of burning flesh from different races was the main smell of the battle field. When Saphira turned Eragon looked and saw Galathil fighting a member of the Forsworn on a purple dragon. Galathil jumped up the air of Therinsford and landed firmly on the back of the purple dragon. The two men fought, fought with such skill only Eragon can dream of having. Galathil drove his sliver bladed sword, Aiedail through the purple riders heart, both rider and dragon scream in agony, and the Rider sword flashed and struck Galathil in the side. They all flew to the floor with dramatic speed, Eragon edged Saphira in that direction with his knees, but before he could catch Galathil, Therinsford had already flew up and caught him. Galathil sat on his Elve made saddle and strapped his legs back in -so he wouldn't fall off- and Saphira's body became close or Therinsford's, and Eragon felt a rush across his mind coming from Saphira, "I WAS GOING TO CATCH YOU!" He shouted, he sounded like a younger version of Brom, he smiled at Galathil and he nodded back and flew off. _

_Battles and wars rage around the Riders, they protect the people,_

_Help the people,_

_fight the darkness that threatens the lands._

_Many fought and fell,_

_Many fought and survived,_

_Only to be later slew by the dangerous Kings Slaves,_

_The forsworn. _


	5. Midnight Shadows

**A.N: Hey People, I know that the story is a bit boring so far, but it's rated M for a reason. There will be some horrible stuff happening later on. In fact this chapter is going to probably the most interesting one so far.**

**I don't own THE main main storyline...Christopher does...But I own the main one...this is my fiction and I can turn it into whatever I want!! XD That means I can be as evil as I want!! XF ← Dead vampire!!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FAB CHRISTMAS!! Welcome to 20009!! Okay to much....i meant 2009!! Yay!! I bet I'll be writing 2008 for the half off 2009!! XD.**

**Just a few shout outs!!!::::**

**Angeru no koken-nin – Thanks you so much for a fantastic boost with your review on the prologue and chapter 1!!**

**Julian Blake – Thanks for the advice from my authors notice!**

**TheWOPinGreen – This chapter wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you WOP! Love you!! XD Told you I'll give you a shout out!! She just so happens to be the only person to review on chapter 5 !!**

**When you review on any of my Chapters you get a shout out!! WOOO!! XD Sorry....**

**Old wings and torn dresses**

Recap:

_Battles and wars rage around the Riders, they protect the people,_

_Help the people,_

_fight the darkness that threatens the lands._

_Many fought and fell,_

_Many fought and survived,_

_Only to be later slew by the dangerous Kings Slaves,_

_The forsworn. _

**Chapter 4 – Midnight Shadows**

Eragon head stirred against the pillow, causing feathers to rise and tickle his face. Feathers went down his throat, making him wake from battle he had playing in his mind; with a choke.

Eragon coughed as he lent over to the bedside table and picked up a red with yellow poka-dotted clay cup filled with icy water. He drank it all down gladly.

Eragon looked around the large room and realized that the room was dark. He stared out the window and saw the midnight darkness of night, and the glow of a crescent moon and many beautiful stars.

Eragon rested his head against the pillow and tried to get back to sleep, after about ten whole minutes he gave up and threw off the covers reluctantly and put his bare feet on the polished wood flooring, it felt cold under his feet and made him shiver.

All he wore was a pair of dark brown breeches he had found in the cupboard. His skin was sweaty from the dream, it must have affected him more then he thought.

Eragon got up and strolled over to cupboard, opened it and reached in to get to a plain white thing woolen shirt and he pulled it over head and put it on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eragon opened the red door to the sitting room a little to peer in, the room was dark but the fire was still going and smelled like a mix of blue and black berries. Eragon saw Meris sitting on the single green armchair reading a big crimson painted wooden book that had gold lining and links. The writing on the front cover was also gold, and it said, 'There and back again by Bilbo baggins and Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins' _Strange, never heard of them. _Eragon thought wryly. Meris pulled out a golden ribbon that was trapped between two different cream pages and she placed it down to mark the page she was on, she closed the book and rested it on her lap. She looked up and her green eyes caught Eragon peering through a small gap between the door and frame. Her eyes were green daggers staring into his blue ones. "It's okay Eragon, I don't bite." Eragon straightened and opened the door more and stepped through, Meris tapped the edge of the green corner closest to her and Eragon was glad to sit down again.

"Couldn't sleep to uh?" Eragon asked her, she gave him a warm motherly smile and she moved to get her feet from under her and placed them on the floor and sat forward of the single sofa and bent down to place the book on the floor, he should ask her about that book. Meris was bare footed too, and she wore a plain cream cotton dress with a dark blue waist jacket that was inlaid with silver; the jacket must have been the only thing that kept her warm, oh, and scented flames of the fire.

Eragon started to fidget with the ends of the woolen sleeves and stared uneasy into the dancing flames.

"Eragon, are you okay, you seem a bit..." Eragon's head snapped up and he looked at Meris soft face and saw that she was looking at his hands "...Restless," he looked towards his hands and noticed he was fidgeting and stopped immediately.

"A dream, just a dream." Eragon said nodding, he sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

Meris made a huh noise and said "What'd you dream about then Eragon?" She sounded interested but all Eragon said was

"War," He stared back into the roaring flames. Meris did as well and sighed. Eragon didn't hear it though, he was to busy thinking, "Hey, Meris?" Eragon looked down to as he leaned back on the sofa. Meris looked up to him.

"Yes Eragon?"

"Your very knowledgeable,"

"Well, thank you Eragon, I wouldn't be this successful if I wasn't" She had a point, but that wasn't what he was going to ask.

"Do.." He felt embarrassed to ask, but he did anyway, "Do you know about dreams?" Meris looked taken back by the question by the way her dark brown neat eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I know some, why do you ask?" She smiled at him again, looking at him with those green eyes that reflected the flames from the fireplace, they always reminded Eragon of a fresh morning meadow.

"I'm just curious, what do dreams tell us? And why do I dream of war?" Eragon had a look of urgency on his face, like he needed to know, yet, he also looked frightened? Why?

"Well, dreams can tell us many things, when we dream, it could be a few things, one, a memory of something big that happened to you, and yet and event that can be very small that could mean nothing, but could be something one day." _Great, now she's going fortune cookie_....Eragon thought, rolling his eye in his head. "Two, it could be something that the Gods want you to know, but it could also something that your heart wishes for the most, so, sometimes it's a way of your heart speaking to you, telling you of what it wants." She nodded in understanding, as if she was proud of what she said. The war, it wasn't him, but Brom riding Saphira, maybe he wished that he was Brom instead of himself, maybe? And that Elve, he couldn't remember her name, only that she was an Elve, her face and that she was a Princess, why would his heart want an Elven Princess, she was way out his league..._Hang on one minute, maybe for a farmboy, but I'm a Rider now, maybe we have a chance.....that's if she's even real._ "How old are you Eragon?"

Eragon was a bit surprised, but it didn't show, he guessed it only surprised him because it interrupted his thoughts. "Erm...Seventeen," She nodded.

"I can answer why you are dreaming of this war. People between the ages of twelve and eighteen often think..or even dream about death and tat kind of thing. Don't fret about it Eragon, it's normal. But, no one can really explain dreams, unless they have had countless of dreams themselves." She leaned back and slapped her hands upon her lap and she stood up, when she did, Eragon saw a folded letter leaning against the arm, but half of it was crushed, probably because Meris was sitting on it. "Eragon, if you feel like you need to talk, I'm here." She smiled down at him and tapped him on the back ad asked him to get up. She bent down and picked up the book she was reading. She placed it in Eragon's hands when he straightened. "Here, try reading this while lying in bed. I read when if I can't sleep," Eragon looked down at the book in his hands, he felt Meris' hand on his back, and she peered up to his face "It works you know,"

"Thank you, Mother, I mean Meris, Sorry" Eragon felt so embarrassed, but she did feel like a mother to him, maybe she wouldn't have heard it, if he's that lucky.

"It's alright Eragon, oh, and no need to be sorry," _Yeah I'm not lucky_....Eragon thought dryly. "Go back to bed Eragon," She spoke warmly, she indeed looked tired, she looked as if she could fall right then and sleep on the floor. Eragon walked to the sitting door carrying the book under his left arm.

He turned and saw that Meris had picked up the letter, but didn't unfold it. "Thanks," Meris changed her gaze from the letter to him and gave another warm smile. "For everything," He smiled and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meris held the letter in her hand, she hadn't read it yet, only broken the grey wax seal that was shaped as two masks, one happy, other sad. That seal was all to familiar for her that it made her shiver. Meris felt tear trying to escape from her eyes, but she fought it back. She thought that it's time to read the letter. She unfolded the letter only to see a blank piece of old parchment. She turned over the parchment to see words in black ink. The writing was scruffy and was obviously quickly written. She smiled when she recognized the handwriting. Galathil was always in such a hurry, never really found the need to write probably, but Meris had learned how to read his rough writing. Meris moved over to the fireplace and fell to her knees and read the letter with the help from the light of the fire.

'_To Dear Melantha Blackstone,_

_I know that when I was alive...it was hard, I understand, but, while writing this letter to you, I am dying, dying from more then one wound. The one I got out in the battle field, a deep gash in my side, from a Forsworn's blade. Don't worry though, I killed him right there and then. Also it makes me feel even weaker when I replay the events of us before the battle, especially in that room with Therinsford. When you told me, in a way, that you still loved me, I just wanted to say I know I said it first, but, I do, and when you disappeared from my arms with that wind that came through those doors, it hit me, I thought that I might not see you ever again, it pains me so. _

_I don't understand why, but as I lay here, listening to the other wounded moan and die around me-by the way, the smell is disgusting. But I can live with it- I ignore everything and try to sleep but, when I do, I dream of when we danced, we were so clueless, both of us wore masks -obviously, it was a masked ball thingy- yet we didn't care and danced. Only then did we find out who the other was when we woke up the next morning in a strange room. Still makes me laugh when I remember the look on your face. I'm chuckling now just remembering it all, and the healers are looking at me as if I've gone crazy._

_Oh, Brom, he has Aiedail, I don't know where the sheath is though, but I told him to give it to you, if he ever saw you again. I know I won't, the healers say my wounds are.....'untendable'. All they do is give this horrid tasting black stuff that looks like tar, but it taste even worse! _

_You and Therinsford were the only things that were worth living for, now that your both gone,_

_I see will die thinking that you both loved me, therefore I will die happy,_

_You were my heart and joy. _

_Galathil Wyevale_

_P.S_

_Watch out for Thad, he's a dangerous Elve and has been trying to get to you by trying to kill me, though so far he hasn't really done a very good job. But by the time you read this, I probably will be dead, but, just watch your back around him. _

_I will always love you,_'

Meris' hands dropped, and she fell and she sat upon her legs, she looked in to the fire, then at the letter. She rose the letter to her face and gave a small kiss on Galathil's name. Tears flowed unknowingly down her cheeks, some smudging the ink on the thick parchment. Her hands flew to her lap again, and she stared down at the parchment, tears fell from her eyes and landed on the letter. Meris traced her fingers across the smudged ink, getting some on her fingers, but she didn't notice, she just sobbed at the memory of loving Galathil so much, and now knowing for sure that he returned the feeling.

Meris stood up weakly, her knees wobbled and threatened to give way, She turn to face the fireplace, her arm that held the letter was outstretched, the smudged writing was facing her, looking at her, mocking her. Light from the fire made the parchment seem to glow, which made it even harder.

Meris tightened her grip on the letter, causing half of it to crinkle and rip slightly. Her grip loosened unwillingly and her fingers became weak and she let go of the letter. She watched with furrowed eyebrows and tear filled eyes as the parchment slowly fell through air, until it landed on the top log, and fall so the writing could mock her yet again, Meris fell to her knees and watched as the letter burned, '_Galathil Wyevale_' the last thing to fade away into dull ash.

Meris knelt there for about ten minutes until her grandfather cloak in the kitchen rang loudly through her house. With each dong it said the same thing. Midnight. Dong. Midnight. Dong.

Meris made herself take a deep breath and let it out slowly. She got up strongly and walked out of the sitting room into the hallway. Meris saw Aiedail leaning up against the wall next to her front door. Her dark blue slippers that she wore earlier rested next to it. 

She but on the slippers and quietly opened the front door, she stepped out into the cold night, and shut her red painted door and locked it with the key that she returned to her pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meris strolled through the town, the undisturbed dust moved under her slippers as she took slow steps through the town. No one was out of course. A cold wind blew that made her shiver, so she wrapped her waist jacket tighter around her body. _Maybe I shouldn't have come out in just a cotton night dress and waist jacket,_ She thought icily.

Meris heard another pair of footsteps. Coming from behind her, she didn't grow scared, she was never scared, well, only once had she been frightened and that was when she saw Galathil for the last time. Maybe that person, whoever it was, just wanted a midnight walk like she had. The footsteps sounded as if the owner of them wore worn out traveling boots, and they sounded as if they were getting faster. Meris though paid it no mind. Meris walked past an alleyway, she grew curious and stopped in the middle of the entrance of the alley and turned to who the footsteps belonged too. But, no one was there. She took another deep breath and slowly let it out, she faced forward again, she was half way to taking her next step, when a rough dirty hand covered her mouth and a strong arm quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the darkness of the alleyway. Meris tried to scream or call for help, but her tries were muffled by thick strong hands. She saw that she ever had her wore a red coat inlaid with gold.

Meris was thrown roughly against the back wall, deep within the alley. She thought she heard her spine or ribs crack at the force of being pushed so hard against a brick wall. Her knees almost gave way, okay now she scared, her body was so tired and refused to fight back. This man grabbed Meris' face roughly and tied a old, itchy woolen rag over her eyes and tied it in a tight knot. Oh my god, was this man going to kill her? Make her suffer first so he could get sick pleasure of seeing her in pain? Or was he planning on doing something else?

Meris' mouth was dry and she couldn't scream. She felt a towering force press against her petite body, a strong hand gripped at her neck that made her want to stay still. She couldn't think, she began banging wildly against the man's chest, but the man didn't let her go. She knew how to get guys off her, but she couldn't remember how, it was like her mind had gone blank.

This stranger attacked her chin with his rough clumsy kisses with those chapped lips. His hand that was on her neck; his large thumb pressed hard against her voice box. Making her mouth open to try and get air. Only a second of air came because whoever this man is he's a monster. He started to roughly kiss Meris' mouth, Meris' felt his tongue almost attack the inside of the her mouth. She couldn't see, she think right. She bit his tongue. Hard. He dropped her and groaned about his tongue which bled slightly. Meris' took off the old fabric from her eyes and run down the alley, never even glazing at who this man was. But she didn't get out into the streets because she was pulled back again and was hit around hard around the head.

All went black.

**A.N Oh my left foot!! I'm so evil!!! Just wait until the chapter XD !!**


	6. Empty Bildings and ancient selves

**A/N**

**Okay, so many loves I know........**

**Okay....so heres the total......**

**Murtagh/OC**

**Eragon/Arya**

**OC/OC**

**Saphira/Thorn**

**Right, other characters I am working on. Sorry for updating late I've...Not been myself.**

**By the way......god I can't remember!! Grrrrr.....Oh yeah!! **

**In the last chapter, Meris read a letter written by Galathil, I bet some of it didn't make sense, well.....* Because I wrote something, and I crossed it out, then I uploaded it and everything...and it didn't work!!**

**So heres a less confusing letter by Galathil!!!**

**'_Dear Melantha Blackstone,_**

_**I know that when I was alive...it was hard, I understand, but, while writing this letter to you, I am dying, dying from more then one wound. The one I got out in the battle field, a deep gash in my side, from a Forsworn's blade. Don't worry though, I killed him right there and then. Also it makes me feel even weaker when I replay the events of us before the battle, especially in that room with Therinsford. When you told me, in a way, that you still loved me, I know I said it first, but, I do, and when you disappeared from my arms with that wind that came through those doors, it hit me, I thought that I might not see you ever again, it pains me so. **_

_**I don't understand why, but as I lay here, listening to the other wounded moan and die around me-by the way, the smell is disgusting. But I can live with it- I ignore everything and try to sleep but, when I do, I dream of when we danced, we were so clueless, both of us wore masks -obviously, it was a masked ball thingy- yet we didn't care and danced. Only then did we find out who the other was when we woke up the next morning in a strange room. Still makes me laugh when I remember the look on your face. I'm chuckling now just remembering it all, and the healers are looking at me as if I've gone crazy.**_

_**Oh, Brom, he has Aiedail, I don't know where the sheath is though, but I told him to give it to you, if he ever saw you again. I know I won't, the healers say my wounds are.....'untendable'. All they do is give this horrid tasting black stuff that looks like tar, but it taste even worse! **_

_**You and Therinsford were the only things that were worth living for, now that your both gone,**_

_**I will die thinking that you both loved me, therefore I will die happy,**_

_**You were my heart and joy. **_

_**Galathil Wyevale**_

_**X**_

_**P.S**_

_**Watch out for Thad, he's a dangerous Elve and has been trying to get to you by trying to kill me, though so far he hasn't really done a very good job. But by the time you read this, I probably will be dead, but, just watch your back around him. **_

**_I will always love you,_'**

…**..................Awwwww how sweet......Okay....Little cheesy Saturday night thing coming on......Okay....Later on in the story there will be many surprises!! Twists and turns!! Lies and betrayals....People found, loved and lost...........Shaking!! Ahhhh I'm back now....What I miss??**

**SHOUT OUTS!!! :::**

**Angeru no koken-nin – Thanks you so much for a fantastic boost with your review on the prologue and chapter 1!!**

**Julian Blake – Thanks for the advice from my authors notice!**

**TheWOPinGreen – This chapter wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you WOP! Love you!! XD Told you I'll give you a shout out!! She just so happens to be the only person to review on chapter 5 !!**

**Passion Assassin – Oh my pet spider Jerry!!.....Loving this girl!!...Well not really...But I like her....Shes awusome!!! XD......One future character is based on her!! XD.....See how clever I am XD.....She knows the plot for this chapter, maybe even something happening later, BUT.....She doesn't know about a surprise that is coming when the travelers reach the Varden!!**

**ConstantWriter – Thank you for your excellent feedback CW, he's a funny lad, just younger then me!! XD. Brill guy, he loves my work, I can't wait to hear more from you CW.**

…**.......Oh my pet spider Jerry......I'm so evil.....8D.....MWHAHAHA!!!!**

**Old wings and Torn dresses**

Recap:

Meris' took off the old fabric from her eyes and run down the alley, never even glazing at who this man was. But she didn't get out into the streets because she was pulled back again and was hit around hard around the head.

**Chapter 5 - Empty Buildings and Ancient Selves**

Meris slowly woke back into consciousness -Away from a dreamless horror of darkness- , she tried to move but couldn't, she frightfully opened her eyes, she was in a dirty old room with nothing in it, apart from a rust metal pole -with a sharp triangle tip- resting against the wall next to the bed she lay on. The walls were filthy, they dirt had stained the old walls. A plain dark wood door was on the opposite side of the room from her. The door had a small whole through, probably by termites. There was no window.

She lay on a bed, with a hard, springy mattress and no pillow or cover. The bed posts were made of metal, dusty metal. Meris tried to get up and run for the door. When she realized that her limbs were tied with thick robe to each corner of the bed. She went frantic. She struggled to get free.

She stopped knowing she was helpless. She lay there and took in a deep breath. And released. Her chest rising and falling. Her strangely cut her was a mess now from all the struggle. Her bright green luscious eyes scanned the room with mixed emotions. Anger. Fury. Confusion. Wariness. And fear. All of this was brilliant,and very tempting for the red coated man behind the door, staring through the hole with his intense blue eyes. Hungry, and a long thirst for the passion he always wanted. But, was he really going to this to her? Why? She never did anything to him. _But wait!......She loved him! Not me! And I hated myself for not being like him! Why did he get her, then let her go like he did!?! He had no right!...No matter.....He's dead, I'm alive, so now she's mine.....forever more. _The cruel man thought within his corrupted mind.

The man strolled away, down the empty dirt stained corridor, not even the God themselves could _not_ be certain for what this man had in mind.

Meris hadn't noticed the man of course. She had been held captive before in worse places. Maybe she could use her old ways to escape?But how? She lay there thinking, sometimes frantic thoughts of being attacked outside came in to her mind uninvited. So she pushed them away.

Thankfully for her the bed was narrow. Her eyes narrowed with determination. She stretched her neck to the right and bit at the old rope, giving her a horrid taste on her tongue, only the Gods themselves knew what and where that rope has been through. She grimaced while biting, it came loose, but not undone. The door banged open, and her head snapped away from the rope to glare daggers at the man that stood in the door way. Light came in to the room when that door opened, and she saw more clearly. The mans chest was bare, he wore farmers breeches and worn out traveling boots. He had a broad chest, tight abs, he must have working a lot of girls lately......He had dirty blonde and intense blue eyes that could accuse the clearest ocean of not being blue. The muscle in his arms tightened and the jaw on that handsome face clenched. The man that looked only in his late twenties, he had a silver ring piercing on his pointed ear which his air almost completely covered.

Meris' eyes narrowed and her face became pure anger! A knot formed in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was..... "Thad," She sneered behind her white teeth. He smirked and scanned her body over. She still wore that cream cotton dress and her dark blue waist jacket was half undone, well ripped. Meris had lost one of her slippers when he dragged her up here.

Thad wore that strange evil smirk he never did in public, he knew what kind of body lay under those clothes, seen how tender and heavenly her skin was. He had the body in action with another, which made him boil inside.

Meris angrily struggled against the rope as if to kill him. The rope on her right became looser with every tug, but Thad didn't notice. "What is wrong with you!?!" She shouted at him, Thad strolled coolly over and sat on the end of the bed. He scanned her over again, he couldn't wait to make the body his. His to touch, to smell and to taste. Forever. His face went blank, he rested a hand on her ankle, where her dress didn't reach, he felt Meris shiver under his touch, he laughed like a madman inside. Was he mad? For knowing that the woman _he_ loved, loved someone else? Another Elve, a Rider.

Meris' eyes was scared and watched as he moved his cold hand up her leg, he watched his own hand with no expression. She shook and tried to get her hand free. No luck. "How could you?" He asked blankly, with his real accent. Not that other one he used everyday with everyone apart from her and Deim. His voice was deep, which would have been incredibly sexy if it did not belong to a madman that just attacked her.

"How could I what? I'm not the one touching up my leg," She growled, the fear didn't show in her voice and face anymore, but was shown clearly through her green eyes. Thad stopped his hand at her knee, her dress had gone up with his hand, and was revealing her lower right leg to the cold and dampness of the room. Thad looked towards the floor, as if thinking.

"I loved you, you know," He said blankly as he watched dust on floor move under his feet.

"You don't say," with angry sarcasm she replied. But he carried on as if she hadn't spoken,

"But, you love him, even though he's dead, all I want is for you to love me back," His grip tightened on her knee, and his fingers dug in the pressure points, Meris had to bite her lip to keep from yelling and showing the pain, her eyes squeezed shut until he loosed it ever to slightly.

"Why couldn't you just ask for a date like normal people," again with the sarcasm, his hand gripped tighter again. And Meris had to do the same thing to hide the pain.

Thad dug into the small pocket on his breeches and took out a beige cloth. And removed his strong hand away from her leg. Meris sighed with relief that his hand had gone away, but the aftermath pain still lingered on her knee.

Thad stood up and stared hungrily done at her body, his face still blank, he licked his cracked lips, then he rest a knee and lower leg next to Meris' thigh, and lifted his other leg and did the same. Meris' struggle to get free again, hoping on everything that the rope will let her hand free. He held the cloth tightly in his hand. Sweat beaded Meris' forehead, he leaned forward and placed his left hand on the bed next to Meris' head, and with his other hand -the one with the cloth- he wiped away the sweat from her forehead, as if caring. Meris' shook again and swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat.

He stretched his neck down so they became cheek to cheek. He happily took in Meris' smell through his nostrils. He chucked the cloth on the floor and placed the hand on her knee and rose it more and more, making the dress move, to reveal a soft pale leg. Why was he being so tender here, when he was so rough outside? He kissed the side of her face, his eyes shut, his hand had now came to her hip, and traveled to her back which made her back arch so her body was closer to him.

He kissed and licked at her neck, Meris' hated all of it, she didn't want to let him know that her body loved it so she suppressed a groan. She made her fingers work weakly on the rope and her hand finally became free and she clenched together her fist and punched him in the side of his head. He was shocked and fell off the bed and landed on the floor.

Meris' hand now tried to untie her left hand, while he held and tended to his face and bleeding lip. He stood just as Meris untied her other hand and she reached to the side and grabbed the pole, Thad fought against her to get it off her but she won and hit him in the knee, making it click and forcing him to double over.

Meris whacked the pole against the ropes -with the sharp end- that held her right leg, to snapped and she did the same with her left leg. Thad stood again and reached for her arm while she leaped of the springy bed.

Meris' had moved to quickly for him to get her, she took a few steps away from the bed, holding the metal rod firmly in her right, her fighting hand. She took heavy breaths that made her dry mouth hurt more. Thad smiled at her, s just grimaced back. Oh she hated him, she denied that her body longed for his soft touch again. Whatever her body wanted she was not going to let him touch her again. He walked around the be placing a hand on the dark metals posts and sliding his fingers over the top of it. Meris' took steps back but then she came to the wall and had no where to step back any more, her free hand worked franticly against the filthywall-unknowingly-, hoping for a secret passage that she could normally find in her past life as a heroine. There was nothing, and stopped when she realized what she was doing.

She gripped the metal pole firmly in both hands now, the sharp part pointing towards Thad. Meris eye changed from fear to complete fury as Thad came closer, he walked like a tame wolf, his steps gilded silently across the mucky floor, another trait from the elves. Meris' hand twitched and the rod moved in a threatening way. He looked down at her with those blue eyes that reminded her of the stormy ocean she nearly died in. An old memory, to old.

"Please Meris, put that down, I can sense you heart beating fast, the blood flowing freely throughout your veins, the way your soft skin tingles under my fingers, I love it. All of it, all of you. Your heart longs for me Meris, the way it beats is just shouting me," When he took another step closer and stopped Meris had flattened her back against the wall. Her eyes were green ice, she felt scared, angry. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but it only made her throat hurt double then it did before. Her throat hurt, her muscles ached, her head throbbed. Like she had just been hit with a metal pole....!! She concluded, that's why there was a pole there, he had knocked her out with it!

He was right though, in a way. Her heart did pump fast and hard, hitting furiously against her ribcage, she thought it would jump out her chest any moment and run out the door. Thats it! "No, its shouting _at _you, to let me go! I don't love you! Even after all these years I still feel for Galathil! Not you, you and I, we could have gone out to diner or something, but you kind of ruined that now!"

He nodded and mumbled "All this time, ALL THIS TIME I GAVE YOU!" he started to shout and fury and angry filled his face and eyes and the way his body trembled with anger. He took a step forward while Meris stood there in shock shaking, he gripped the top of the metal rod and it cut his hand, blood oozed through the tiny gaps between his tensed fingers. He moved it away so it pointed down to the floor beside him, he stood closer to her now, he could hear her heartbeat pump wildly inside her; as it vibrated his eardrums.

He could feel her shaky warm breath barely reach his neck. _She wants this, she will want me._ He thought unknowingly, he placed a hand to her neck again, like he did in the alley, he read fear and panic in her eyes before she closed them tight. He paused and thought for a moment. But the voices inside his head told him this is what she wanted, what she wants. "But I don't love you," came a shaky voice that rose from Meris' dried throat.

Meris couldn't control what she was doing, she turned around and banged her head against the hard wall, it hurt but she didn't show the pain anymore then a twitch of the eyes. Thad watched her curiously, what was doing?

Meris held the Pole so tight that her knuckles were white and hurt. Her fingers wrapped tightly around the rod, her nails dug into her skin making them bleed a little. Meris felt her hand change the angle of the metal pole in her hand, she felt something heavy weighing down the other side, Meris heard a gurgle coming from behind her and she heard the sound of blood rapidly splashing on the floor. Her free hand took a firm grip on the end, so she held it with two hands, and she pushed it upwards, it had gone through something, and when she did it, more blood came now and she pulled the rod out and turn back down to the site of Thad with a long slash that went through his whole body, from his stomach up to his chest, Meris could see some of his bones and now distraught organs. Shock had covered his face completely, only blankness on hers.

Thad just stood there swaying and his legs threatened deeply to give way, his eyes were beginning to become misty, Meris took a step close to him and whispered angrily into his right ear "Nobody messes with Melantha Blackstone, just look where it got you," Meris couldn't control her mind no more, it was like her old self breaking through, trying to her that she needs to do this, even if it means doing it against her own will.

Her hand threw down the pole and it landed with a clang, she tensed one hand and let her hand attack the insides of the monster. She gripped hard onto his heart, and she pulled it out, the arteries had broken from the force of being stretched and snapped. Blood poured all over the place, blood all over both of them, oh she hated this man. His heart was warm from a fresh beating, a panicked gurgling sound escaped from Thad's mouth, but it wasn't all that loud, she lifted his heart up to his eye view and squeezed it, and it popped in her hands, she dropped it and threw a bone-cracking punch in to his neck, where his 'Adam's apple' was, making him loose the balance in his legs, and the life completely left him and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Meris stepped over him and strolled calmly out of the house and into the street, the moon was still high, so everyone was still sleeping. The placement of the moon told her that it was either two or three am.

Meris walked home with only one slipper, she wasn't bothered about it, she has plenty of shoes, slippers and boots at home. The cold air became cursed when wind came, making outside even colder, Meris gripped onto the chest of her waist jacket and pulled it closer and headed home.

- - - - - - - -

A girl with flowing black hair that reached waist length, having the appearance of a sixteen year old. Her hair had auburn streaks trying to blend in with her black hair but failing. Her dark slanted eyes scanned Isenstar lake. The moon and stars reflected beautifully on the surface of the water. The moon made her somewhat golden skin tone shine in the night, her rosy lips took on a smile as she heard the night birds sings a lullaby to her as she lay beside the lake, kept warm by the the two woolen blankets under her and another two rapped tightly around her body; and a fire about half a metre from where she lay, it looked as if it would be out in a few hours.

Her head rested on top of her saddlebags, he horse, Mist, a grey mare whose rein was tied around a small tree. If she didn't tie her up, then Mist would go running up into the lake and jump in. Trust, she's done that before and this girl had to get her back. That was about 67 years ago now. Mist, died along with her.

Maita Spirit, her name. A fallen angel. She has the same two roundish scars on her back between her shoulder blades like every other fallen angel, something you kind of have to put up with when you've been clipped, it's like an eternity-long punishment. Well it would be an eternity if she doesn't find true love. But that is not what she is seeking, she seeks the Varden, she knows where they are and shes going to help them. Whether they want her or not.

Maita turned on her side so she could watch the water of lake reflect the moon.

Suddenly a azure blue light flashed from behind a large blouder about 200 yards away, it made Maita snap up into a sitting position, now fully alert, she realized that Mist was know rearing and dancing where she stood, her eyes scared and showing white.

Maita took one of many daggers off her person from her white sleeve of her blouse, she quickly stood up, she wore a black and red corset embroidered with silver on top of the white baggy blouse that looked quite worn. Her trousers were of a foreign fabric, something called denim, they were black and held tight on to her legs-Black skinny jeans- and were tucked into her Black but worked with silver stiletto boots with a shiny silver 4 inch heels.

Normally her hair would be up in a tight bun held up by two poisoned silver needles that had pure white diamond placed at each top.

Fully alert and tip-toed over to the boulder and jumped around the corner of it to surprise whatever was there. But she saw nothing, she took a step forward and stumped her toe on something hard, and it made a soft rhythmic sound that hung in the air for at least 10 seconds.

She looked down and saw an oval object, it glowed, it was of an azure blue colour with silver and white making a swirly pattern on it. It looks valuable, _I wonder how much I can by selling this at the market in Ur__û'aen_, she thought reluctantly, she picked it up was her eyebrows rose in shock for how light it was. It was so beautiful, she can't really depart with something this magnificent.

A/N: Okay, that new OC character Maita Spirit was made by Passion Assassion and me. But mainly Passion Assassin. XD....Okay!! Woooooo!!!


	7. Newborn sister Part 1

**A/N**

**Okay, so many loves I know........**

**Okay....so heres the total......**

**Murtagh/OC**

**Eragon/Arya**

**OC/OC**

**Saphira/Thorn**

**Right, other characters I am working on. Sorry for updating late I've...Not been myself.**

**By the way......god I can't remember!! Grrrrr.....Oh yeah!! **

**SHOUT OUTS!!! :::**

**Angeru no koken-nin – Thanks you so much for a fantastic boost with your review on the prologue and chapter 1!!**

**Julian Blake – Thanks for the advice from my authors notice!**

**TheWOPinGreen – This chapter wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you WOP! Love you!! XD Told you I'll give you a shout out!! She just so happens to be the only person to review on chapter 5 !!**

**Passion Assassin – Oh my pet spider Jerry!!.....Loving this girl!!...Well not really...But I like her....Shes awesome!!! XD......One future character is based on her!! XD.....See how clever I am XD.....She knows the plot for this chapter, maybe even something happening later, BUT.....She doesn't know about a surprise that is coming when the travelers reach the Varden!!**

**ConstantWriter – Lol, I know in the other chapter I said that I was older then him, well I ent cause the LazyBoy had forgot to update his profile, so yeah. XD. Evil Bastard. Amazing CW!! He's my BetaReader whether he likes it or not!!!**

…**........My my left foot Mike!!......I'm so evil.....8D.....MWHAHAHA!!!!**

**Old wings and Torn dresses**

(You have probably worked out that Maita has found a Dragon's Egg. This egg is going to be a special one, cause I have to hurry it all up so she and her dragon meet up with Meris, Brom and everyone else....Read on........Please..........FINE THEN!!! GOD!! WHY ARE YOU STILL READIG THIS???)

Recap:

She looked down and saw an oval object, it glowed, it was of an azure blue colour with silver and white making a swirly pattern on it. It looks valuable, _I wonder how much I can by selling this at the market in Urû'baen_, she thought reluctantly, she picked it up was her eyebrows rose in shock for how light it was. It was so beautiful, she can't really depart with something this magnificent.

**Chapter 6 – New Born Sister – Part one**

Maita tenderly slid her fingers along the smooth yet hard stone. Her long square nails -which were painted red with three white dots in a line on each nail- didn't scratch the surface. Maita wondered over to where all her stuff lay. In her saddlebags -that she used as a pillow- had her supplies in -of course- it also had her gauntlet that covered her hand and lower arm, which she wore on her right hand, it would have a dagger hidden inside the gauntlet strapped in with leather straps.

When she got to her place she kneeled down on her blankets and then sat on the back of her legs and rested her bottom on her heel. She placed the stone, or whatever it was down and she reached for her saddle bags and began rampaging through them and took out a small blanket -It was big enough to be rolled around the stone- it was plain woolen and of a dark grey colour. She unfolded the blanket and rolled it out on her fore legs. Maita picked up the stone and placed it on top of the blanket and she began to wrap it up. Maita sighed exhaustedly, her eyes felt heavy, her muscles ached from a days hard ride. Maita placed herself back within her blankets and cuddled the wrapped strange stone closely. As soon as she shut her eyes the darkness of sleep and sweet visions of dreams came to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meris was almost home, walking through the cold streets of Furnost. Now and again she would turn around and look anxiously towards the shadowed alleys and empty buildings. Blood stained her clothes and her last slipper. Her hair was a complete mess and clumps of hair was stuck together with cold dried blood. Meris was glad no one was out at this time, because if there was, they would want answers.

Someone would eventually realize that Thad had gone missing, and shortly after they would find his body torn in the middle and blood everywhere. But she was not going to help them look her him or his _killer_. They wouldn't know it was her, or really Melantha Blackstone. They of course wouldn't find Melantha, because Meris was, is Melantha. Meris must realize that her time in hiding is over, but how much time would she waste before she realizes? How many people would die before she realized?

Meris finally came to her gate, she unhitched the gate and opened it only a bit and she gave the street one last wary look, she felt as if everyone eyes within those remaining vacant buildings were all staring at her, though no one was awake, all asleep completely oblivious to what happened, and how monstrous, or rather ill Thad was, and what Meris had almost happened to her and what she just done. Would they ever know? Would they even ask? Meris look the top of her fence next to her gate, shook her head and sighed. She opened the gate further and entered her colourful property.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maita stirred as a slight squeak reached her tired ears; she stirred but she didn't wake. The stone that she cuddled closely to her chest begin to wiggle under the blanket. The squeaks became louder and more urgent, Maita's eyebrows furrowed irritatedly from being woken from well deserved rest.

Maita woke slowly and opened her dark eyes to the sound of a high pitched squeaking that she was surprised that her ears didn't feel like they were bleeding. Maita became confused and took off her blankets and immediately pulled them back over her -but not over the strange object- when a cold breeze brushed her gold yet pale toned skin.

Maita shifted into a sitting position but held her two blankets on her close to her body, trying to leave as much of that cursed wind out as much as possible. She placed the wrapped object on her covered lap and she slowly unwrapped the odd stone that made strange noises. _Noises? Stones don't make noises, do they?_ Maita thought wryly. Maita didn't know what to expect, she unfolded the last bit and sighed, the stone looked no different, just wiggled and made noises. Maita's eyebrows furrowed in thought, she gasped in surprise and her snapped up around the stone. _Or should I say egg_. She thought happily.

Maita sat on her back legs again and placed the egg in front of her -it's still on top of her blankets- and she watched with a huge grin on face, she reached forward and traced the slivery swirling lines against the azure blue. Her hands snapped back as a crack appeared quickly beneath her fingers, she stared at the egg in awe and a grin. A short chuckle escaped her rosy lips as the egg began to wobble more and more and roll to the side, she laughed as it was rolling away, but all she did was lean to the side a bit and pick it back up, she held the wiggling egg in her firm grip and two hands, she leaned back abit and she got her legs out from beneath the blankets and placed them on top.

Maita placed the egg back down in front of her and pressed her feet either side -so it won't roll away again- she straightened up and watched. The moon made her skin shine, the lake looked beautiful at this time, she quickly looked at the position of the moon and then straight back at the egg as it squeaked again.

The crack got longer, and more cracks came and added on to that one. A piece of blue shell popped off and hit Maita in face, it didn't hurt, and she just laughed at it, other pieces began to fly off, on the oval point of the egg and huge piece flew off and a strange looking head with a longish neck came out of the large gap. Maita saw it and grinned widely and turned the egg so the head would be upright, the creature fell back into the egg, and worried squeaks rose from inside. Maita laughed and started to take small pieces of shell away, but then suddenly the shell exploded apart and made Maita jump, but she still smiled and she laughed again. Small pieces of shell had hit her, but she didn't really notice.

She saw a small azure blue creature. It looked strange, it was about a half a metre long, from the tip of its smooth lizard like nuzzle to the tip of it long tail which was the exact double the length of it's neck. It's scaly skin was a shining azure blue, -like the egg- it's belly was a slivery yet whitish colour, it's talons, teeth, horns and the soft smooth membranes between the bony blue was the same colour as its belly.

The little creature sneezed, "Bless you," Maita chuckled, when the creature sneezed it couldn't help that it's wings had spread out and they were the same length of its body and wider. It's little head popped up to Maita when she spoke, it's eyes were completely white with a dark sliver slit pupil. What is this creature? What is it doing here? Why did it come to her?

The little head twitched the side. Maita looked at the creature in awe and felt the urge to touch it. She heard Mist stamp her front hoof in jealousy, she whined loudly and tossed her head and turn away from the site of her human friend and new born. Mist, the lovely grey mare began to chew away at the damp grass beside her.

Maita's hand reached forward but stopped in mid air. What would this creature do if she touched it? Would it bite her? Or would it accept her? The head of the small creature bobbed up, and it took two tiny steps forward -the steps were tiny because of the creatures small legs- and it lifted it's nuzzle -she thought it was a nuzzle- and the rounded tip of it touched Maita palm -which was facing downwards- there was a bright blue light and a sharp piercing pain shot up Maita's arm and almost made her loose consciousness, it made her fall backwards and make her head hit the damp grassy floor next to her saddle bags.

The pain was gone within the next 30 seconds, Maita groaned and lifted her head up when she felt a weight upon her stomach, then her chest, the creatures little head appeared in her blurry vision, Maita saw colorful dots everywhere she looked, mostly blue oddly enough. Maita felt the sharp talons on the creatures feet dig into her flesh. She stroked it's head again after hesitating, worried about what would happen, but nothing happened, apart from the creature purring like a cat.

The little head snapped to the direction of the lake, the creature jumped of Maita chest, using it's wings for help, and began awkwardly trotting towards the lake. Maita quickly got up and looked regretfully towards the creature as it jumped in the lake and began to paddle towards the centre. It's head bobbing up and down on the surface of the water as it's limps and wings worked underneath the surface.

Maita smiled sadly and shifted her weight on to the other leg. Maita watched the creature enjoy the calm fresh water with the extra guidance the moon and stars gave. The creature swam for the reflection of the moon, it got to it and went into the centre, then it's head and neck completely disappeared underwater.

Maita sad smile wet changed into an even sadder expression, she looked towards her booted feet and nodded knowingly. Even though she spent, what 5 minutes with the thing? She missed it, as if she loved it. She knew that she wasn't ever going to it again, she though she had gained something, but she wrong, nothing had come out of this night except a sad memory that she would never understand.

**Dragonxdiamond : Okay, that's part one of.....NEWBORN SISTER!!.....YAY!!....I just though that I should update quickly, the second part will hopefully be out soon. Also coming soon would be pictures of the characters so far!! But of course it would be a link on here which would go to a different website..Quizilla I think. The link would be on my Profile under this stories description thingy. I'll bring it out as fast as I can, or rather when I can be bothered!! Soooo...hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**If you live in Britain, or have heard about whats going on -Feb 2009- DAMN ITS A LOT OF SNOW!! Lol XD......i think the sky got confused....since snow is meant to come round December. I think its a bit late....or very very early!!**

**Ive been of three times this week, twice because of the snow, and one because I was ill. Lets just hope that I get tomorrow -Friday- off too!! 8D BYE!!**


	8. Newborn sister part 2

**A/N**

**Okay, so many loves I know........**

**Okay....so heres the total......**

**Murtagh/OC**

**Eragon/Arya**

**OC/OC**

**Saphira/Thorn**

**Right, other characters I am working on. Sorry for updating late I've...Not been myself.**

**By the way......god I can't remember!! Grrrrr.....Oh yeah!! **

**SHOUT OUTS!!! :::**

**Angeru no koken-nin – Thanks you so much for a fantastic boost with your review on the prologue and chapter 1!!**

**Julian Blake – Thanks for the advice from my authors notice!**

**TheWOPinGreen – This chapter wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you WOP! Love you!! XD Told you I'll give you a shout out!! She just so happens to be the only person to review on chapter 5 !!**

**Passion Assassin – Oh my pet spider Jerry!!.....Loving this girl!!...Well not really...But I like her....Shes awesome!!! XD......One future character is based on her!! XD.....See how clever I am XD.....She knows the plot for this chapter, maybe even something happening later, BUT.....She doesn't know about a surprise that is coming when the travelers reach the Varden!!**

**ConstantWriter – Lol, I know in the other chapter I said that I was older then him, well I ent cause the LazyBoy had forgot to update his profile, so yeah. XD. Evil Bastard. Amazing CW!! He's my BetaReader whether he likes it or not!!!**

…**........My my left foot Mike!!......I'm so evil.....8D.....MWHAHAHA!!!!**

**Please answer my poll which is on my profile!!!! Cheers!!**

**Only Five shout outs will be shown on one chapter. When you review, you will still get a shout out, the top shout out will be gone but yours will be added.**

**But no one seems to be reviewing anymore.....I don't even know if anyone rated it!! 8C**

**Old wings and Torn dresses**

Recap::

Maita sad smile wet changed into an even sadder expression, she looked towards her booted feet and nodded knowingly. Even though she spent, what 5 minutes with the thing? She missed it, as if she loved it. She knew that she wasn't ever going to it again, she though she had gained something, but she was wrong, nothing had come out of this night except a sad memory that she would never understand.

**Chapter 6 – Newborn sister – Part two**

A wind blew against Maita's left arm, her forearm burned, as if it had just been on fire. Maita grasped her forearm with her other hand and winced as she gripped onto some tender skin. She rolled up the sleeve of the blouse all the way to her shoulder and stared at the swirling pattern circling her forearm. It looked like a three day burn, all pink, brown and scabby.

It looked like a serpent around her forearm, the head of beast was on the top part of the elbow **((I can't remember what its called!! XD))**, tiny wings were suppressed close the serpents body.

A sound of rushing water filled Maita's ears, she didn't take any notice until a wave came and splashed over her making her soaking wet and when Mist whined loudly and danced about as if she had just seen a monster.

Maita felt as if her mind was invaded, like there was another mind sharing her brain, Maita felt her memories surge through her and be shown to this second mind. "_That is called a 'gedwey ignasia'."_ A soft soothing voice rolled through her head. The voice sounded extremely wise and motherly. It was of course a female voice. Maita's hand dropped from her arm as she turned to lake.

There stood a mighty beast! It looked a lot like the little critter from before. The beasts scales were azure blue. Two horns -longer then the others- crowned the large head. Horns went from between the two larger one and down the spine of the creature and they got smaller as it got to the end of the tail-though there was at least three horns missing at the bottom of the neck. At the end of the tail there was a rough square shape and it had two sharp horns on the sides, -left and right. There were two more larger horns -not bigger then the two on the head- on that part, one on top of the square and one on the bottom.

The creature's limps were muscularly, yet elegant and graceful. The bright eyes were same as the tiny figure, they were shaped as a narrow rhombus with blunt points.

The claws looked like pure polished silver with tints of white. It's teeth were the colour of pearls, the teeth looked so cannibalized that Maita thought the beast was going to eat her. Maita took a step back , but the back of her foot caught on a part of her blankets and made her fall backwards and land hard on her backside.

The beast seemed to stand in the middle of lake, the water came up to its lower chest. The beast was freaking huge! It lifted a thick front leg out of the water and took a step forward. It took at least three more steps then it came on to the land and stood up tall and strong. _"My name is Veka. I am a Dragon, and you...Maita, are my Rider,"_ Veka spoke within her mind again. _A Dragon!?! You kidding me?_ Maita mentally shouted at herself.

Maita tried to swallow the lump in her throat, fear showed on her face and clearly within her eyes. _"I kid not child, there is nothing for you to fear of me,"_ Veka used some reassuring words to calm Maita down.

Maita awkwardly got up into a crouch and straightened when she realized that the Dragon was not going to hurt her. Or eat her. "How do you know my name?" She tried to sound confident but it came out in a rasp. _"Please, child. I know everything about you. All your memories, your family. How you died. Everything. I know things about you that you don't even know yourself,"_ Veka replied truthfully to Maita's rasp of a question.

Maita nodded. She accepted everything in one go. She muttered "You are apart of me. Aren't you?" Veka nodded her large head. Maita looked at Veka with her dark eyes and grinned.

The dragon took a few steps towards her and lowered her head so she could look at Maita at eye-level. _"I have a favour to ask of you, young one,"_ Veka spoke as if sadly, as if she missed something.

"Go right ahead,"

"_My sister has already hatched. To a farm boy. Her name is Saphira. I can sense the direction she is but not the name of place. I must find her. We must help each other, for our lives may count on it." _

**A/N:: Very short I know!! Sorry. I promise that this would be the very shortest!!!This is part 2 of Newborn sister!! Maita and Veka belong to Passion Assassin. Though I have decided to make Veka, Saphira's sister. Since they are both Blue, it just made sense!! Lol. Lets all hope PA don't have ago at me cause I haven't told her!! 8D **


	9. This is impossible

**A/N**

**Okay, so many loves I know........**

**Okay....so here's the total......**

**People:**

**Mutagh/OC**

**Eragon/Arya**

**OC/OC**

**Dragons:**

**Saphira/Thorn**

**OC/OC**

**I know it has been a looooooooong time since I have updated!! to long in fact.**

**ConstantWriter is now my BetaReader, And I promise I'll read through the chapter before I update from now on!! Yay!!**

**Old wings and Torn Dresses**

Recap:

"_My sister has already hatched. To a farm boy. Her name is Saphira. I can sense the direction she is but not the name of place. I must find her. We must help each other, for our lives may count on it." _

**Chapter 7 – "This is impossible,"**

…**..Furnost......**

Meris walked down the hall way which had all the bedrooms on it. She looked down the darkened hallway towards Eragon's door and saw candle light glowing around the edges of the door.

Meris was a right state, she was filthy, and wasn't just her appearance but also her mood. She breathed hard and walked slowly towards Eragon's door and winced when the floorboards creaked. When she got to his door she pressed her humanoid ear to the door and listened in carefully.

She heard snoring and it made her chuckle slightly. She reached for the door knob and turned it. She quietly opened Eragon's door only a bit to peer through.

She saw Eragon leaning up against the back of the bed with her book open -pages down- on his lap with his hands resting upon it. His eyes were closed, his mouth was open and he was snoring loudly. The quilt only covered him up to his hips. He wore the same clothes as she saw him in earlier when she had let him read the book.

Meris opened the door wide enough so she could enter and she stalked across the room with only one slipper -which was covered in blood and dust- she picked up the crimson book and folded the page corner where he had got to, _page 17_, she closed the book and placed it on the bedside table.

She carefully moved Eragon so he lay comfortably on his bed , she pulled up the soft quilts so it covered him to the top of his chest. Meris felt a motherly love towards Eragon. She was going to ask Brom about his parents in the morning. If he had no mother or father, she would definitely step up and take the lad in.

She smiled warmly down at him, he made her smile even though he was sleeping and after what had just happened to her. She stroked his dirty blonde hair out of his youthful face. He was so young, and he had all these events happen to him. They both got into an adventure at a young age, but he was forced into it, forced to leave his home. She chose to leave her home and sleep wherever she could. Her past has not yet caught up with her. Which she was grateful for.

She gave him a small kiss on his forehead and then blew out the candle. Eragon rolled onto his side and gripped onto his quilts so they were closer to his body. He snore no more. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow that people snore when they sleep funny, or sometimes snore in general. "But, you need to watch the way you sleep young one." She whispered when she was standing in the doorway. She closed the door with slight thud, when she turned she half expected to see a bloody angry figure of Thad, but all she saw was a lifeless hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

…**...Isenstar lake......**

Night slowly rolled by as Maita and the dragon, Veka talked and then finally slept. They would leave Isenstar lake at dawn, so they all made best of what was left of the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the sun finally rose over the mountains the sky was many bright colours, red, orange, pink but because of the early time the sky itself was still a slight dark blue.

Maita refused to get up when Veka tried to wake her. Maita rolled over on her side, facing the opposite direction towards Veka and covered her head with her blankets. She heard Veka sigh loudly and walk away.

Maita smiled under the blankets and gave a small snigger which was interrupted when all of her blankets were pulled off her roughly and gallons of cold water was dropped upon her petite figure. She snapped up shivering, the water had sent ice running through her many veins. Why does she keep getting wet? Everything that happens to her in involves her getting wet in some way!

Her eyes were shut tight trying to hold out the coldness of the water. The water had sent cold chills down her spine. She spat out the water which had gotten into her mouth and she looked up at a laughing Veka. Even Mist, her horse pranced happily around where she was tied up.

Of course, Maita didn't mind being wet, it's not like she was going to get sick. All because of what she was, a Fallen Angel.

Maita looked up at Veka with a playful fierceness , "Would you mind?" She asked. Veka took a deep breath and breathed hot air out of her large mouth. Maita 's clothes became dry, but yet crusty and hard. You know like when you wet something and just leave it out in the sun to long. The clothes were really uncomfortable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maita had tied all the saddlebags and belongings onto Mist, apart from a few blankets which she had placed between the bigger gaps between Veka's spikes on her back. With the help of Veka, Maita climbed onto the blankets, they had shifted when she climbed on so now she began to shift her body and jump about to get the blankets in a more comfortable place, Veka found it quite amusing.

Maita of course had untied Mist first, Veka started to flap her large wings to gather air beneath them. At first she began to fly quite low, she hovered over the same place about 5 metres of the ground, Veka moved towards Mist which made the poor creature feel uneasy and whine.

Veka gripped onto Mist's saddle with her back feet. Her talons digging into the hard fabric of the saddle. Maita had never flown on another thing before. She has flown before yes, before she was clipped, but they were her own wings and less powerful.

Veka flapped her wings more to gather height and air. Maita felt like she was going to fall off, so she wrapped her arms tightly around Veka's neck, her bare hands became grazed because of Veka's hard scales.

Her thighs ached, the scales had not yet gone through the blankets but she could still feel the scales beneath her.

As Veka flew over the white yet thick clouds the wind blew through Maita's hair, she struggled to keep her eyes open, she had to gasp for breath whenever she could.

Mist was a bit calmer now then she was before. At first Mist had tried to wiggle herself free and thought that if she moved enough....that Veka would give up and let go. But Mist had given up as soon as she realised there was no way she was going to get her feet firmly on the ground until Veka decided to.

Days and nights seem to fly by, how ironic. They only rested whenever they could hide from hunting eyes, which was rarely. Veka had told Maita that were about three days away from her sister Saphira. Neither knew where they were going, only the direction and distance thanks to Veka's "instincts" that led the way towards Saphira's location.

- - - - - - - - - - - –

…**...Furnost......**

Brom woke up that morning feeling horrible. He had a terrible headache and there was colourful shapes covering his vision when he had opened his eyes. It didn't help that he sat up to quickly which made his headache worse.

This was the fourth day he woken up in this bed. The fourth morning of him and Eragon staying tucked away in Furnost. Under the watchful eye of his old friend Melantha. Or as people here know her, Meris. Brom didn't get it at first why she had changed her name. It's not like many remember the tales, poems or songs written about her anyway. And the ones that do remember are either dead or very far away from here.

During the days he had stayed in Furnost more and more people left Furnost in big groups taking as much as they could carry, or well their horses or ox's.

The last group of people had left late afternoon yesterday. So now the village was almost empty. There was a few that refused to leave, like the owner of the only Inn, _The Golden Bird_; didn't want to leave, even though his family and business had left with everyone else.

Brom had spent most of his night at the bar of that Inn, sharing stories with the Innkeeper, both had drank quite a bit. Brom had invited Meris and Eragon to come along as well, Eragon would have drank as much as he and Luha (The innkeeper) did, but Meris didn't let him drink that much. Brom thought Meris would make a brilliant motherly figure towards Eragon, he needs one Brom would admit.

Meris had asked Eragon about his mother, he had answered slowly but truthfully. Everyday that goes by Meris becomes more and more like a role-modal.

Brom swung his legs out from under his quilts, which was just a single blanket since he had thrown all the thicker ones on the floor during the night. His room definitely looked lived in. His belongings was on the other side of room and some of them were open and clothes were half pulled out where he couldn't be bothered to put them back.

Brom yawned widely into the back of his hand and stood up and instantly felt the coldness of the floor when his feet reached them. But he didn't hesitate to walk over to his travel worn clothes which was folded in a messy pile by the bedroom door.

This room wasn't all that big really, his bed was a single and there was a small bedside table on the right hand side of his bed; which only reached above his knees, it only had one draw within it.

He quickly pulled on his dark breeches and put on his tunic which had gotten a bit snug around the chest. He pulled on his leather boots and left his room to join Meris and Eragon enjoying each other's company and a healthy breakfast of fruit, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. Meris was a vegetarian, though she still ate fish and she still knows how to cook meat.

When Brom sat down at her table and grabbed his bowl of fruit salad Meris chuckled out randomly at him "When I was out this morning I found some people still working in the shops. They said why leave when travellers and soldiers are going to come here and buy supplies? And Eragon said that what if they were attacked and had no one that could save them. But he said it in such a way the shopkeeper gave him a blank look," she paused "It was so funny, you should have been there, Eragon got hyper on these tiny sweets," She made a motion with her fingers which gave Brom an estimate size of the sweets. Eragon had a smile on his face and was trying not to burst out laughing because he still had a strawberry and a few blue berries in his mouth.

Brom thought that what he heard from them didn't sound at all funny to him. The food that he ate made him feel a bit sick, every time his jaw moved to chew the food the pain shot right up his cheek to his temples, and he wished he didn't drink all that ale last night.

Meris and Eragon kept looking at each other and chuckling, but then Meris saw Brom's temples and jaw tense "Brom, Are you okay?" She sounded concerned for some reason. Why should she be? it's just a hangover, he has had many before.

After breakfast they spent half the day at _The Golden Bird_ with all the other people that had stayed. Which was not many, about half a dozen, that was not counting themselves or Luha.

Luha was a stout looking man with a big nose and bold ears. His grey hair was thin and wispy and you could almost see his scalp if you looked hard enough. He wore black baggy breeches, a cream blouse which the arm sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had a white apron which had a small stain on the top left where he had spilt red wine when he was gulping it down, and Brom was as well. They had a race to see who could drink 3 pints of red wine the fastest about an hour after noon.

When the grandfather cloak rang two in the afternoon a lean looking man with thin brown hair, dark eyes and a mouth that liked to smile; strolled up to Meris sitting by the table in the middle of the room with Eragon. Brom was to busy laughing with Luha to notice anything. "I remember the tales you used to tell us, Meris. When I was nothing but a we lad," The old man smiled, he had wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead. His name Hanlum Rose Junior. Meris remembered the tales she told to him and many other children.

She remembered Hanlum coming to her when he was about 8 when his mother had beat his hide because he stole a lemon and lime pie from Old lady Fluster's kitchen window. Meris smiled at Hanlum "Yes, I do remember, in this very Inn. Round about this time I would recite tales of old to you and many others." Everyone else in the tavern part of the Inn (Which was everyone left in Furnost) was now silent and watching Meris and Hanlum.

"Would you mind telling us another one. You know, the stories that had great kings and queens, famous battles and romance," Everyone nodded their heads and words rose from them like 'Please recite' or 'Get up on the table love and let the words flow,'

Meris thought for a second. It had been years since she last told the people of Furnost stories, the always loved them. They were all a curious lot, _their minds wonder_ Meris thought to herself. Meris nodded and stood up, she leaned on the table and she yelled towards Luha. "Luha! Bring me a bottle of your finest wine!"

The villagers in the room applauded as she made her way to the far side of room and climbed onto the table which was against the back wall. Luha brought her a bottle of wine and she looked at the year and nodded. Very good year. The bottle was already open and she took a gulp out of it. Eragon was grinning widely and Brom was now watching her.

Meris kept the wine bottle in her left hand and motioned with her right. "I'm going to tell you the wonderful story of a hero and a heroine, named Tamorrad Monful and Elisse Goldberry..." Hours soon passed as Meris told them the story of the two lovers. Tamorrad was a Elve and Elisse was from the race of men. The tale gone back many ages ago. Meris remembered being told this story when _she_ was a little girl, and that was a very, very long time ago. But the event had only happened about 50 years before her birth.

"Tamorrad and Elisse met on the path towards war. When Elves and Men were forced to unit forces against the Wild Men coming over the sea on huge battle ships. Of course, love between an Elve and a Human was (And is) forbidden. But the two kept their love alive yet secret. They fought for 20 days and nights against the Wild Men. Meris went to such strong description of very battle that everyone in the room had visions within there heads.

"On the twentieth day, the last day of battle, early in the morning when the two had spent that night together. A servant looked into the tent with Tamorrad's breakfast and saw Tamorrad and Elisse lying together on the same hammock. While the two were still asleep the servant ran to the leader of the Elvish army, Tamorrad's father, and told him everything. As much as Tamorrad's father regretted to admit, he banished his son and Elisse. Never to see each other again. 5 years had passed without the two seeing each other or their homes.

"Tamorrad galloping through The Spine when he heard a familiar voice scream for help. He made his stallion, Jer'dane, gallop as fast as he could toward the voice. Hungry yells in a language dark and unknown to him. He came to clearing and he pulled his worn leather reins to pull Jer'dane to a quick halt.

"There in the middle of the clearing was a feminine figure lying unconscious on the floor with six large figures of the Wild Men surrounding her, ripping at her clothing, cutting and bruising her sun darkened skin.

"They had not noticed Tamorrad, he reached for his long bow and a arrow from the quiver-at his belt- which was filled with home made arrows. He nocked three arrows at one time and aimed. The arrows cut through the air and hit three different targets, two the head and the last in the back of the neck.

"The other 3 turned to face him. Tamorrad unsheathed his broad sword which was curved slightly and fought the remaining Wild Men. One of the Wild Men swung an axe in Tamorrad's direction but he blocked it with his sword and he punched the Wild man in the nose so hard the man's head flew back in whiplash and stumble.

A horrible grumble came from another that charged with a hatchet and cut off Tamorrads left hand. Tamorrads tried hard to ignore the siring pain and the dark blood rushing out of his arm.

Tamorrad swung his sword round and cut off the Wild man's snarling head. Blood spurted out of the neck and stained the dried leaves and roots. The third one roared in pain of the loss off his comrades. Tamorrad looked to where female lay, she was no longer there. What happened to her?

"Tamorrad had two Wild Men to fight now. The first one came at him with his axe and tried slash at his throat, but Tamorrad blocked it with his sword yet again, and spun round the large body and swung his sword to make a deep gash in Wild man's back.

"Tamorrad forgot about the Third one. Tamorrad stood by the body of the first one, just staring down into those dead eyes that began to roll upwards. Tamorrads eyebrows furrowed. He pulled down his sleeve and tied it off which placed pressure to his wound. He jogged over to Jer'dane and got out some rags. When he opened his saddlebags he didn't hear the third Wild man tip toe behind him with a thick bladed dagger.

"The large man raised his arm, a sword went straight through his gut. Tamorrad heard gurgling noises behind him and he turned. The sight made him jump. The third of the Wild Men with a arm raised that had a dagger in it had a sword tip coming out of his stomach. Blood stained the blade and the dark clothing around it. When the sword was pulled out the corpse fell to the floor with a thud. Tamorrad's eyes followed the body as it fell. He had not yet seen the face of his saver. He looked up and saw Elisse holding the sword. She was shaking like a wet cold animal. Elisse's clothes were torn and she had many bruises and scratches, her vision was blurry with tears that threatened to fall.

"Tamorrad pulled Elisse in a strong embrace and she cried against his chest. Oh he had missed her. Elisse lifted her head up so they could look at each other's gaze once more. Tamorrad lifted his left arm to stroke away the tears, he paused half way, he had no left hand. So instead he used his right, wiping away her saltly tears he realized that she looked older. He was immortal, but she was not. 'This is impossible,' Elisse spoke in a very quiet mumble which Tamorrad only just heard because of his Elf ears.

"Elisse dropped her sword collapsed. She was incredibly weak, Tamorrad picked her up, his right hand against her back and his left future stump under her knees. He lifted her onto Jer'dane and after that the two lived together. Elisse died at the age of 112, (which was very impressive for a human) The two had decided to die together, they both died that day. They had watched their grandchildren grow up and one of them have a baby themselves. Elisse and Tamorrad had 3 children. And they all had children themselves and so on."


	10. Grey stones and odd welcomes

**A/N**

**Okay, so many loves I know........**

**Okay....so here's the total......And I believe you all have waited long enough to know who the OCs belong to….I'm nice like that ^.^**

**People:**

**Melantha(Meris)/Galathil (Is he going to return? Or is it just Meris' memories?)**

**Mutagh/Maita**

**Eragon/Arya**

**Dragons:**

**Saphira/Thorn**

**Veka/Therinshord**

**I know it has been far FAR FAR too long since I last updated. I have just had a lot of stuff happening at the moment.**

**ConstantWriter is now my BetaReader, and I apologize to him 'cause I couldn't be bothered to send chapter 7 to him lol. And I promise I'll read through the chapter before I update from now on!! Yay!!**

**I had sent him this chapter but didnt get it back when it was ready and I had people moaning about it lol so I went through it myself and changed some stuff and HERE YOU GO!!**

**Old wings and Torn Dresses**

**Chapter 8 – Grey stones and odd welcomes**

…**.Somewhere in Alagaesia (Dot dot dot)**

Maita lay on the cold hard floor of a cave that they had found; in a light sleep, next to her, about half a metre away a fire burned brightly. Thankfully the cave was tall and the mouth wide enough to fit Veka in. The cave was about 600 yards long and about half that in width. Veka took up most of the room, so she was as far back as she could go.

Mist was lying also, away from Veka. She sat nearest to Maita's sleeping figure, but was facing the mouth of the cave, wide-eyed and alert as if something was going to fly through the heavy rain and kidnap her master.

Just then the flames of the fire changed to a grey with tints of silver, and the smoke was no longer black, but white. Both Veka and Mist's head quirked up and stared questioningly into the flames. _"Wake up Maita!"_ Maita jumped in her blankets.

"Wha?" She yelped, still half asleep.

"_Look at the fire!"_ Maita scrambled out of her blankets and got her foot caught in the folds of the fabric and fell forwards, but she caught herself by putting her hands in front so her face wouldn't come in contact with the floor.

"Ha, screw you gravity!" she laughed while she stood up, she looked into the fire and the view she saw made her jump, "What in the name of Heaven's clouds is happening here?" Maita had been adding random phrases in to sentences like that for the pass few days. Veka looked at her and took a step forward, ready to fight anything that might be threat.

"_Now if I knew the answer to your question I would tell you wouldn't I?"_ Veka growled. Maita took a step towards the fire, why was it this colour? Maita looked into the flames.

"Er…maybe it's something that one of us had put in it," Maita guessed as she worriedly scanned the burning flames.

"_Well let's see, you were the one that made the fire…had put everything in it. And I of course know I didn't put anything in to it. The only other one here is Mist. Let's ask her. Oh wait, we can't…She's a horse!"_ Maita wondered why Veka was being so uptight.

"Jeez Veka, what the blazers got into you? You would think it was the time of the month for you or something," Maita smiled evilly, but before Veka could respond Maita spoke again "Wait," She held up a hand in signal to wait towards Veka. "I see something on the burning pile, though it's not alight itself," Indeed she did see something else, it was a rock. A grey, oval smooth rock. "Hey, I don't remember putting a rock in there. Why would anyone put a rock that size to burn? Hang on; rocks don't even burn...do they?" She asked herself, dumb folded with her hands of her hips; she then crossed her arms under her breasts and thought with her head tilted to the side with an odd, stupid expression plastered on her face.

After a few seconds her head began to come to the right angle and an expression of acknowledgment and awe spread across her face. A large grin split through her face and she pointed towards the grey stone happily and screamed with joy while jumping up and down like a little girl. Veka looked at her strangely, even Mist looked like she was wondering what had gotten into Maita…again.

"_Are you okay Maita?"_ Veka asked her voice filled with concern. Maita stopped jumping up and down and lowered her arm. She turned to Veka, still with a huge grin on her face, showing almost perfect teeth.

"Look at it Veka! It's not a rock, I mean, it could be a rock…but I have never seen a rock so smooth and elegant." She paused. "And trust me…I've seen a lot of rocks," Her tone of voice changed to a strange one while both her hands cut through the air once.

Veka took a closer look and nodded, she was truly satisfied. _"Indeed you are right. It does look to fine for an Earth Element. Could be possible that it was made with magic?" _She asked disbelievingly, it was like she was trying to convince herself that this was indeed a rock.

Maita thought for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows; her grin had now faded into an unreadable frown. "Put the fire out," She murmured. Veka had a look of furrowed eyebrows, put she don't have eyebrows so basically it was just a thick layer of blue skin above her slivery eyes that glistened in the light of the fire.

"But we may freeze-" Veka started to explain but Maita cut her off.

"Do it! Trust me….we'll be fine," Veka took her word for it and breathed in, taking a lot of the cold air in as possible. After a few seconds the air came out of Veka's nostrils as thin smoke. She let it all out towards the decoloured flames and the flames began to get smaller and less heat was given by it, by the time Veka was done with the air the fire had completely gone out. The wood and leaves were burnt and charred, but the smooth stone in the middle just sat there, dominating the rest in the pile with its glimmering grey colour with white swirling marks. "It's an egg," She said disbelievingly, more to herself then anyone else. "Not just any egg, a dragon egg! Ah-hahahaha!" She giggled. Did another come to her? Or was she supposed to pass it on to someone else? Maita wondered if the egg was hot because of the area it magically appeared in a hot grey flash.

- - - - - - - - - -

……**Furnost……**

Meris gulped down the rest of the wine as the remaining villagers talked about the tale she finished telling about fifthteen minutes ago. Some of them were just laughing and joking amongst themselves. Eragon thought about her tale while he stared down at his half a pint of ale. People here acted like they were at some kind of celebration, so did Brom and Meris. Eragon didn't know what Meris was like, but he didn't think Brom as the kind of person that would drink alcohol in a contest against the Innkeeper.

Eragon wondered if the story Meris told was true, or if she just made it up. He also wondered if she had ever told the story of 'The Hobbit' by Bilbo Baggins. Meris climbed off the table with help from a happier looking Diem. She patted Diem on the back and she strolled over to the table that Eragon occupied. She sat down on the wooden chair that she did before and placed the empty wine bottle on the table in front of her. Eragon looked at her with an odd expression "Why don't you tell them the tale of 'The Hob-' Meris had quickly stood and leaned forward to cut him off with a hand over his mouth and a urgent 'shhh!…'

"Do not say that here!" she whispered urgently, she sat back down and she continued to speak in a hushed tone. "That book does not exist here. These people don't know about Middle-Earth, and they shan't. Because even if they have the slightest clue, everything will change," She finished and straightened up.

"Then how come you know about it?" He asked, if no one here was supposed to know about Middle-Earth and its histories then how could she know?

"Let's just say I've been many places," She gave him a sad smile; she stood and walked out of the tavern leaving him and Brom behind. The rest of the villagers didn't seem to notice until about an hour later when they started shouting.

"Oi, where's tat Meris 'on to?" said one man with a strange accent, much like Thad's actually.

- - - - - - - -

Meris strolled calmly through the streets of Furnost, she didn't know where her feet were taking her, only that they were taking her somewhere she didn't think she wanted to go. After about an 45 minutes she came to a shop that was all too familiar. The 'Ol'Shack' was written in fancy lettering on a sign above the door. Meris tried the door to see if it was unlocked, surprisingly enough it was. Meris entered the shop and straight away she saw two wooden manikins shaped like beings she loved and had known. Galathil and Therinshord, she didn't need to the plack to know that Thad had purposely spelled Therinshord's name wrong.

Meris walked over to the Manikins, Galathil didn't have his cloak, bow or his filled quiver. And then she remembered that Eragon had brought them off of Thad. Meris wondered how Thad came across the items, did he steal them? Or did he get legally?

Meris looked up at the Manikin that stood confidently in a fighting stance on a large wooden slab about a foot thick. Meris reached up a held onto the wooden –yet very detailed- hands of the Galathil manikin that should have been holding Aiedail but wasn't. Meris' vision began to go blurry as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She missed him all too much, far too much that it couldn't be very healthy. She couldn't hold the tears much longer so now the salty droplets flowed down her cheeks, marking where they have traced.

Meris climbed up onto the wooden slab, ignoring the dragon manikin of Therinshord that was wearing his armour. Meris looked at the Elf manikin as she stood next to it, still had firm grip on the hands, she didn't want to let go. Meris felt quite silly, but she didn't care, no one was here, no one would see unless they walked through one of the two doors. She took a step closer to the manikin and let her sorrowful head land on the smooth, yet somewhat rough with age; shoulder. Meris moved her head so her right temple rested on the shoulder, she cried as memories flooded back to her. Her free hand moved and now rested on the opposite shoulder as she tried to sob her worries away.

……**Farthen D****ǔ****r……**

An Elf with short cut brown hair that and styled in an odd way sat by a large oak desk that was placed on the far side of the room. He felt a small itch on his right cheek and he scratched it, where his unfriendly scar had been placed and he rubbed a large hand across today and yesterday stubble. He looked down at the cream coloured parchments in his hands, trying to work out the population when the inhabitants of Furnost arrive and how that would affect the Vardon's resources. He was a professor, a teacher of somewhat. He taught on the knowledge and magic side of life but he also taught a students with weaponry and hand-to-hand combat.

A memory came to him, of Melantha Blackstone. Thoughts of her always invaded his thoughts while working, and always made it hard for him to work as his thoughts wondered, you have no idea how hard it is to teach while your thinking about a woman you loved. He sighed heavily, and quickly grew frustrated as his mind strayed and wouldn't return to the object at hand. He let out a sign of anger and slammed down the parchments onto the desk, he rested his once so handsome head on his other hand with his elbow on the desk, and he punched the desk with the side of his fist. He quaked in anger; he shouldn't have let her go how she did. The last time he saw her she was taken from him by angry wind from Heaven that had burst through the double doors. He was in that room, though the furniture had changed around and more was added to it.

There was a door to the left that had his bedroom hidden behind it –which he only slept in on certain days when he finished work to late to go home which was on the other side of this secretive fortress- behind its brown polished wood. This room was smaller then it was when Melantha had last set foot in here, since he had a wall built in the middle with door so he could have his bedroom next to his office. In front of the desk was a large brown bear fur rug, matching the colour of the doors and the desk. Against the left wall was a long red sofa with no back. On his right was a door that had a small bathroom behind it.

He had glass placed in the window to replace the big hole in the wall that always made him soaking wet whenever it rained, just like it did today. Ever since he had got the hole filled in with glass –about 49 years ago- it kept him and his office dry. A small lamp was placed on the corner of his desk; it had a small flame within it as it burned away at the small portion of oil. Candles on metal holders all sorts of lengths lined to the walls, not all of them were lit, just most of them. To give his office light that had refused to come through the window since thick rain clouds covered the sun.

All the candles were just plain, cheap and unscented –apart from the smell of melting wax- apart from one, a purple –never used- candle that rested on a small clay plate on the opposite corner on the desk, he looked up at it and tried to remember the day that Melantha had given it to him.

A shy knock on the double door on the far side of the room broke his sense of thought and he said "Come in" he said yawning. He flattened his fist and raised his head as he moved his elbow of the desk.

The door opened slowly as he ran a hand threw his strangely cut hair, his hair no longer covered his pointed ears so his odd ear stood out like bumble bee in a nest of ants. He no longer cared, for one of the things that knowing Melantha was that you should never care what people thought of you.

One of the double doors slowly opened and a head peered in. "Ermm…m-m-m-Mister Wyevale," Came the stuttering voice of Imkuli, he was a young dwarf that was his proud apprentice.

A teasing smile came on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you Imkuli, call me Galathil, not mister, even at work. It makes me sound old," He chuckled a little bit; Galathil knew he has to be patient with Imkuli. Imkuli was quite slow so he had to betold instructions task for task because he would get confused if he was told to do something and then something else without being reminded what it was. Imkuli came in holding a few pieces of parchments that Galathil guessed was information about his next class later on today, which Imkuli is also a student learning willingly under Galathil's sharp eyes. Galathil gave Imkuli a warm calming smile, he was like son to him, even though Galathil was a Elf and Imkuli was a dwarf.

Imkuli smiled back and walked in –after shutting the door behind him-, he wore his normal clothes, some stout farmer's breeches and cream blouse that was too big for him –probably because it had been Galathil's when he was a lad- and Imkuli also wore the dark green cloak that Galathil had also given him. When Imkuli's parents had found out about his disorder they gave him up, thinking it would be more difficult to raise a mentally handicapped child. They were going to take him to be brought up in a orphanage and since Galathil was Imkuli's godfather and teacher he couldn't let the poor lad grow up in the wrong kind of environment, so Galathil had gladly taken him in when he was about 4 years old and brought up him as known son.

Imkuli placed the parchments on the desk and explained slowly what they were. Galathil nodded at him. "Good job Imkuli. Your work today has ended, now you may go home and I'll meet you there later, is that okay?" He said at a certain speed he knew that wouldn't be much trouble for Imkuli's simple mind.

"But you-you walk me huh-home…wh-when you don't wo-work late," He protested, Imkuli's vocabulary was basic and simple, and he usually stumbled or stuttered on a few of his words. Which Galathil would help him to fix three times a week after work –if he ever had a chance to go home that is- and help him learn to read and write. Galathil had the utter most confidence in Imkuli, one day Imkuli would take over Galathil's profession and be successful. Galathil will not quit on him, not like how Imkuli's parents had.

**Dragonxdiamond :::: Oooohhh….look at that. Now we all know he's alive but Meris, Brom and all that lot outside the Varden don't…wow. I wonder what drama would happen when the group reach the Varden. Or will I be so cruel and not let the two meet and just grief over memories if each other?? **

**Lol…Im doing a poll!!! **

**What male celebrity do you think Galathil should have the appearance of?**

**Karl Urban**

**Josh Duhamel**

**Henry Cavill**

**Gerard Butler**

**Other (If so please say the name of the guy!!! XD)**

**Hahahahaha !!! Can't wait to get replies for this!!**

**You can review or PM me…I really don't care…!! I just need answers for this poll!!! Thank you!!!!! **


	11. Newcomers

**A/N Oh for the love of minty freshness...it has been sooooooo long! And for that I apologize to those that like/love/whatever this story. I've been extremely busy, last year at school you know how it is...exam year and stuff at home hasn't exactly been good either but I still try to but a smile on things!...oh, and I haven't had internet for a bit soooooo that kind of put uploading on the stand still XD **

**Now for a word from our favourite vampire (Never been seen before) MISTER FANG! 8F: Hello everybody!**

**Me: *Shakes head* Whose stupid idea was this? *Turns to Mister Fang* Love the name, very original, and have you thought about seeing your dentist at all?**

**8F: I did, he didn't enjoy the visit, purely because he will never leave that room again!**

**Me: o.o**

**Thanks to Passion Assassin for getting my lazy arse into gear, everybody turn to her and applaud! *Claps and woo's* and I apologise that it still took me a long time! SORRY!**

**Now, I don't own Eragon or the Inheritance Cycle but I do own my lovely OC's and I hope people find them sexy just how I find Corey Taylor (Slipknot), Karl Urban and a number of other guys sexy just like Jared Leto, if these guys made a calendar I would buy it...definitely. **

**Old Wings and Torn Dresses**

**Chapter 9 **

**Newcomers**

**...Furnost...**

Meris sat on the wooden dais, her feet stroking the dusty floor and her hands gripping the wood on either side of her as she watched her feet make patterns in the dust. A wind blew in through the open doors and Meris shivered. Tears fell freely from her eyes, she missed him, and recently she had killed for him. The memories of almost being raped by Thad and killing Thad often drifted in her mind or morphed her good dreams into something terrifying.

Meris sometimes wondered if Thad's body was still up there, alone, corrupted and heartless. Meris felt an urge to go and check, but then what if someone saw her and found the body if it was still there? Or what if it had already been found, though she had not heard anyone talk about it, it definitely would be the talk of the town...or well who was left. "There's a psychopath amuck!" Someone would shout, would they know it was her? Or would they suspect someone else. Meris couldn't let that happen, let someone else take the blame for her crimes, she had done that before many years ago, and that person had lost their life because of it.

Meris jumped off the dais and left the 'Ol Shack', she shut the door calmly behind her. No one was in the streets thank the Heavens; everybody must still be in the pub. Meris wiped away her tears with her sleeve as she made her way back to the pub.

While walking she noticed that only a few markets were left and shops not boarded up, but everyone was at the pub. Enjoying the leisure's and being free. Meris opened the heavy wooden door and strode in; the door made a louder sound than she hoped and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Normally Meris, or rather Melantha would match their stares. But most were just curiosity stares, wondering who was stalking in. The rest were stares that she couldn't decipher, but the worst stare came from some fellow that looked an awful lot like Thad but with longer hair, brown eyes and gone for tattoos rather than piercings, dark tattoos covered his bare arms and his chest but it was hidden by short-sleeved blouse and she could tell that the tattoo continued over his chest because it went up his neck also and it gave him a roughed up look.

He was staring at her, watching her like she was the only one in the room, like she was the only one that existed. Everyone had gone back to whatever they were doing minutes ago, but he continued to stare which was pure hatred and malice, a stare that Melantha had often seen, but Meris hadn't.

Meris was pulled from the man's vengeful eyes when Eragon pulled her onto the bench. "That story you told, is it true?" Eragon's naive and innocent nature would have made Meris chuckle not just smile the way she did. Eragon quirked an eyebrow at her hesitant reply.

"There is much you need to learn young dragon rider," Meris' voice was serene and had to be forced with positive emotion so it didn't sound so expressionless, even then it sounded sad.

**...Outside Furnost...**

"_We are close now, I feel her_," Veka was clearly excited to see her sister after such a long while. Maita laughed at Veka's immaturity and rush, it was like Veka had eaten an entire field of sugar plants or maybe the world's honey. Ever since the feeling between Veka and her sister Saphira grew massively clear Veka had been head over heels as if she found her soul mate and was already expecting or something crazy like that.

Maita was still galloping hard on Mist though with the other egg that would have already hatched if it was meant for her, but it hadn't. Which kind of disappointed her immensely, she knew that she should be honoured to have one dragon, but she would be the first rider ever to have two dragons! But the egg hadn't hatched, so it wasn't for her...so who was it for? Anyway, the egg was wrapped tightly in the now damp blankets and tied around her body, on the left the fabric went over her shoulder and the other went under and was tied in a tight knot on her back. The impressively light egg was being pressed against her body; at least she could feel it. Better knowing when it falls off then not knowing at all.

Maita pulled Mist to rough halt; there was a village, Maita smiled when Veka landed next to her. Was Saphira here? "It looks a bit quiet," Maita mumbled to herself, knowing that Veka heard her as well.

"_She is here_!" Veka continued on to Furnost, she flew over the city and landed in the middle of the market square because it was large enough. Maita galloped her way through, surprisingly there was no one at the gates. Veka's head stood taller than the houses so it was quite easy for Maita to find her way to where Veka was. Within five minutes galloping through the town she made it to the market square. Veka had her eyes closed.

**...Underground Dragon Hold of Furnost...**

Saphira lay comfortably on a pile of fur rugs and blankets, lit torches brightened up the dark tunnel from the walls, she was alone with a number of oxen and cattle corpses until the barrier along her mind was scratched with a familiar presence. She grew weary and suspicious, though it wasn't a threatening presence, she was reluctant to let the presence in but it kept bugging at the barrier of her mind, it was greatly fatigued, but it was still friendly and familiar. Saphira stood up off the many furs she was given, stretched and yawned.

Saphira hasn't left the Dragon hold since they got here and she had rarely spoke to Eragon during the day but always before he went sleep. Apparently Meris had given him a book from another realm entirely that she got from her travels which had confused Saphira a bit because Eragon can't read and refuses to tell Meris this.

Saphira opened her mind to this presence, it felt more ancient than she was and very familiar it was strange. _"Saphira!" _Saphira was taken aback by this voice, it was a feminine and sounded a little like her but somewhat different. _"We have looking for you my sister,"_

"_Veka? Veka! Haha where are you? Who is your rider?" _Saphira couldn't believe it! Her elder sister was here, though Saphira hatched before her sister this time unlike all the others, so does that make her Veka's elder sister? "_It seems I am the elder sister this time round_," Saphira chuckled.

**...Furnost...**

After about an hour Meris couldn't stand the gaze of the stranger any longer, "I'm going home," she smiled at Eragon before leaving the pub. Not knowing that she was being followed by the stranger she stalked down the street and almost jumped out her skin when a strong hand grabbed her forearm and whipped her round the face him. It was the stranger again, "What do you want?" Meris tried to get her hand free but couldn't_, I swear I've gotten much weaker since the old days_, she thought bitterly.

The heavy built man grabbed both her forearms and shook her, "Stop getting all frantic will you," he definitely had an accent but not as strong as Thad's. Though the hatred in his eyes still lingered and his voice angered Meris wasn't scared anyway – she's been in much worse situations – like Thad for instance. "I know you killed Thad," Meris' eyes widened and she was shaking her head as if in defence. "I waited to kill him...my stupid brother had it coming but I wanted him to die by my hand not some healing wrench!"

Meris pulled her hands out his grip and went to punch him hard in the face but he grabbed her wrist. "How dare you call me a wrench! I'm no wrench you filthy animal!" She shouted back at him, he looked as if he was close to back handing her across the face but instead he let go of her hand and took a deep breath. Meris watched him curiously, obviously confused.

"Look healing wre- Meris, you killed my brother when I wanted to kill him myself,"

"You should be grateful I took care of that for you," Wait...how did he know she committed murder on Thad?

He shrugged, "Maybe I should be...but I am not,"

"How do you know I did it anyway?" Meris quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Lucky guess," they stood there for a few minutes before he continued with a shrug, "When I visited him last he was obsessed with you...no idea why," he looked at her up and down before resting on her offended face. "You haven't aged since the last time I was here...which was a long time ago," He took a step forward and examined her face for winkles and other aging features but found none.

"And you haven't told me your name when you know mine...that's rude," Meris quirked her eyebrow and he smirked.

"Malachi," he said, he looked down the street when he heard the sound of beating wings. Meris followed his gaze, it was another dragon! But this time the rider was female. The dragon had a thrashing grey mare in her claws and she lowered the horse steadily to the ground before the blue dragon landed and the rider dismounted. Malachi's eyes had widened.

The girl came running up to them, "Is there another dragon here? Named Saphira?"

"In the dragon hold, why?" With that the girl looked to the dragon and the dragon flew off into the air again and headed towards the underground dragon hold. Where did the dragon know where to go? "Who are you?" Meris questioned, Malachi standing behind her, standing perfectly still.

"Names Maita, the horse is Mist and the dragon is Veka. Veka is Saphira's sister by the way," the girl was open...she needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut else she would get into trouble and Meris had told her just that. "But Saphira told us of this place, allies with the Varden and protector of dragons and their riders," Maita smirked when Meris nodded, it was kind of true.

Malachi looked over his shoulder at the pub, he had a gut feeling that the kid with Meris was Eragon, now his guess was confirmed.


	12. Little Author Notice

**Little Notice**

**Right, ahem, guys who are actually still reading this story. I have some news for you. I will be rewriting this! My writing has much improved since starting this story and I need to get finished because it's tugging at the back of my head only thing is when I read back against the 11 chapters I found myself quite displeased. There were a lot of common, foolish mistakes I will fix and hopefully improve the story with the help of one of my big readers. However, the rewritten version will not be on this profile but another, BlackCandlePro. Go on...type it in the search box and take it in. You know you want too. **


End file.
